Stalking the Wolf
by Yahnkehy
Summary: Miaka uses her final wish in a different way, but why is Tasuki so angry?
1. Prologue: Wishes Awry

Stalking the Wolf 

By: Yahnkehy

Disclaimer: I'm only gonna say it once… If I owned FY the name on my profile page would say 'Watase Yuu' not Yahnkehy.

Overall Warnings: Language, sap, adult situations, alternate pairing, multiple OC's (without pairing one with a canon character), oddly done canon characters, and lemons.

Overall Rating: M

Chapter Warning: Language, sap, mentions of Het, and a strange Taiitsukun.

Chapter Rating: 17 or high T

Prologue: Wishes Awry

/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\/o\

They had done it.

Her world was put to rights, Konan was safe forever more and now she had only one wish left.

She cried in happiness as she leapt for Tamahome, snuggling into his warm embrace. Her final wish was on her tongue when golden eyes met hers, his expression one of acceptance and forced cheer. She smiled at him and hugged Tamahome closer.

Miaka watched him from the corner of her eye; his expression now was almost blank save for the longing in his eyes. It was that look directed at her and Tamahome that cemented her suspicions. He wanted love. Ached for it with every fiber of his being. Her mind was made up. He, out of all of her seishi, needed this wish far more than she did.

"Kaijin!" she cried as her seishi argued over how she should word her wish to remain with Tamahome. "Let Tasuki never rest until love is within his grasp!"

Everything stopped. The seishi seemed frozen, partially turned and halted mid argument. All but one; Tasuki. He stood off to the side, a stricken look on his face, frozen in light of the wish she was making.

The wind died down as if halted in its tracks, the light dimmed then grew over bright and the ground rumbled gently. A voice as sweet and loving as any she had ever heard drifted over her, igniting the symbol that still resided on her forehead. "Miko, my dearest miko, you have condemned your seishi to a long life filled with hardship and loneliness. His path is obscure but there is hope. One day he shall find love in the most unexpected place. If this is your wish, my miko, please proclaim it once more."

Miaka stood rooted to the spot. Had she heard correctly? Tasuki would be condemned? No! She only wanted his happiness… but Suzaku had said that love would find him. Should she retract her wish? Condemn Tasuki to walk alone until he reached his destiny?

She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"Let him never rest until love is within his grasp, Suzaku. I only want his happiness in the end. He wants to love and be loved in return; he deserves the chance to find his destiny! Please, Suzaku, grant my final wish!"

Suzaku stepped out of the brilliant crimson glow and embraced his miko, holding her tenderly to his chest. "It is done."

Warmth surrounded her one last time as she felt the remission of Suzaku's power from her body, a sort of trickling of heat that drained out through her scalp to disperse into the clouds gathering over her head.

Yells and cries of dismay filled her ears, her head snapped up as hands clenched on her shoulders. She was met with shining golden eyes. "No. Miaka, what did you do? I don't want love, damnit! I just want t'be left alone! Damn you!" He shoved away from her, angered and hurt that she had seen the pain in his heart and had decided to proclaim before his god that he needed to live until he could find love. How pathetic of a man was he to have to have his miko waste her one chance to be with her beloved for something as trivial as making sure _he_ found love?

Flames surrounded his form and he gasped, staggering back in surprise as a face flashed in the flames. A face he knew almost as well as he did his own… a face that was looking at him through the whirlwind of fire with concern and pity shining in shimmering eyes.

"No!" He cried as the flames died. "I don't want this! Take it back!"

Shocked looks came from his fellow seishi as they all faded back into the world they had come from and he closed his eyes against their pity. He didn't want it! He could live without love! Love made people stupid and careless! He was a bandit! What would he do with love?

A hand came down on his shoulder, gently offering comfort. "Ano, Tasuki-kun, she means well na no da. Don't be upset with her. She just wants you to be happy, no da."

"Tasuki…"

He spun to face the only brothers he had and jerked roughly away. "NO! Fuck _that_! She fucking made sure that I'd never be able t'DIE until I find some stupid fuck what wants t'love me! Don't ya get it, Tama, Chichiri? SHE HATES ME ENOUGH TO MAKE SURE I'M ALWAYS ALONE!" He turned on his heel and ran off, dodging through the crowds of Eiyou palace courtyard and out the gates.

Chichiri watched him go, sure that he would see his friend once he calmed down enough to think rationally. _'He'll be all right, no da. He just needs to accept this and he'll be fine… I hope.'_

Tamahome sighed and made his way out of the courtyard towards is old room, intent on gathering his things and following the hot headed seishi.

Little did he know that his fellow seishi would not be found…

oooo

He stared into the reflective glass as he appraised his appearance with a critical eye; coat and tails pressed to perfection, hair coifed in the latest fashion, cravat tied in an intricate knot, walking stick and top hat held out to him as well as his overcoat as his valet tucked a handkerchief into his breast pocket.

"Thanks Tibbs, I owe ya one." Dressing the part hadn't changed his speech patterns all that much but he had learned a new language to fit his new location and the station he had paid a hefty price to attain.

The valet, Tibbs, smiled gently at the easy and friendly way his new master spoke to him, his old heart swelling with pride as he gazed on the man who had given him a job despite his highly advanced years. "Think nothing of it, my lord, 'tis my job you know."

A perfect red eyebrow arched sarcastically at the ancient man at his side. "Tibbs, my man, ya ought t'know better'n that. I ain't no one's master, lord, sir, or nothin'. I asked ya t'call me Genrou an', damnit, I meant it. No use callin' me by a title I hadda buy."

Tibbs eyed Genrou critically; gone was the long-haired rapscallion who had first hired him, the man who had laughed and drank strange foreign wine at the kitchen's table with his staff and in his place was The McTanish, fifth earl of a dead line. He had traveled the world long enough that no discernible accent could place him from any single location and spoke more than his own fair share of languages, some of which had died out so long ago that they were only remembered by scholars.

"Of course, Genrou, as you wish my lord." Tibbs winked at the spunky red head and gave him a gentle shove towards the door. "If you arrive at Lord Bronsville's ball too late it will be unfashionable, best to hurry along my lord."

Genrou frowned and put his open, gloved hand out towards Tibbs, "Give it to me, Tibbs. Ya know I ain't leavin' without it so ya might as well."

Tibbs sighed and retrieved the one thing his master always carried with him from a broom closet beside the large double door entry way; a fan made out of a strange metal that would shimmer in the light, almost as if it were made of some rare gem.

Genrou grinned and tucked the fan under his coat. Giving Tibbs a farewell pat on the shoulder, Genrou opened the front door to his London apartments and strode down the short walkway to his waiting carriage. "I'll be back a'fore ya know it." Genrou called as he bounded up into the carriage and slammed the small door. "I don't plan t'waste too much time listenin' t'old Bronsville grumble 'bout his kooky wife longer'n I hafta. Ja ne!"

Tibbs sighed and shook his head as the carriage trundled away, the spirited matching blacks leading the emblazoned coach around the circle drive and out onto the busy London streets.

Genrou settled back against the plush seats of the coach, looking out the small window at the darkened streets of London and the townhouse windows that glowed cheerfully. A soft 'pouf' caught his attention; he was not surprised to see his only companion through the last three centuries at his side.

The other man sat dressed in clothes similar to the ones Genrou wore; though his hair was longer than was fashionable for this modern era.

"So, ya come t'wish me happy birthday Taiitsukun?" Genrou asked, an easy smile on his face.

"Tasuki, you know why I'm here. Yes, it is your birthday but it is also the day I come to prod you to find your soul mate." Taiitsukun had relinquished his older and much more frightening form for his natural one; a fair skinned man with long dark hair and blindingly beautiful features.

Genrou frowned. "I'm not Tasuki no more, ya old hag! I'm Genrou an' I keep tellin' ya, but ya don't listen; I. AIN'T. LOOKIN'. FOR. NOBODY! Understand! I don't need love damnit! I'm fine like I am." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked sulkily out the window.

The Creator sighed, "Fine, Flame Boy, but heed me; you will continue to walk through the ages alone and unchanging until you fulfill your end of the bargain. Miaka wished for you to NEVER rest until you find love; I suggest you get to it."

Genrou turned his head to rant at the former old woman once more but found himself alone in the carriage. "He _always_ gets the last word in! Damnit!"

The carriage swayed to a stop and a moment later the door swung open and the small set of stairs were let down so that he could alight.

Tasuki reigned in his anger and schooled his features into a pleasant smile, tucking 'Tasuki' back into the niche he had created to hide his true self. Becoming Genrou once more, he gathered up his cane and top hat before he leapt from the carriage.

Bronsville's townhouse was resplendent with flowers of all kinds, obviously the old marquise had bought out all of the hothouses in London in order to concede to the whims of his strange wife.

Banners and mockery's of Chinese lanterns swayed in the evening breeze as Genrou made his way up the wide front steps and into the short queue of the reception line.

Bronsville, himself stood at the doors to greet his guests. Graying hair slicked back- as was customary for someone of his years- and curled against the older man's collar, a yellow rose tucked into the handkerchief pocket of a wine colored, brocade jacket fitted over a starched, white shirt and tan breeches tucked into gleaming knee high boots. "Genrou, my boy! So good of you to make it! I'd like to introduce you to my niece and nephew; Lady Alana and Lord Ryan of Rosewood estates."

Bronsville turned to the stunning young couple at his side, drawing Genrou's attention.

His heart stopped in his chest. It couldn't be!

There, dressed in the latest fashions of the day, were Nuriko and Hotohori. Nuriko-_Lord Ryan's_ frock coat cut away to reveal a dark blue waistcoat, black breeches and a purple flower tucked into the watch pocket, his light brown hair fell in a long ponytail over his shoulder. The woman- at the Nuriko look-a-like's side- smiled sweetly, her dress scooped low to show off her décolletage to best advantage, while yards of cream colored satin and lace hugged the curves of her torso before fanning out into a delicate bell dotted with living rosebuds. Her glossy dark brown hair was pilled high on her head in an elegant knot that allowed tendrils of ringlets to frame her beautiful face.

Hotohori-_Lady Alana_ stepped forward and placed her lace gloved hand in his, pulling it up to chest level and gazing at him with an impish smile. "How do you do, Genrou dear. My uncle has told my brother and I so much about you!"

TBC… 

All right, I know I still have a few fics on the table as of yet but this idea jumped into my head and has refused to let me alone until I wrote at least the first chapter and gotten the plot line written out.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I have much angst and conflict in store for my dearest bishounen! Tune in next time! Love you all, dears!

Love!

V.M. Yahnkehy-chan


	2. Servant of Suzaku Heed Thy Destiny!

Stalking the Wolf 

By: Yahnkehy

A/N: Thank you dear reviewers! I'm so pleased that you enjoyed the prologue; I was slightly hesitant to post it, as I had feared that some other amazingly talented author had thought of this idea before me. I hope that isn't the case. /_sweatdrop_\ We get to see a bit of Tasuki's past after the events of the beginning of the prologue. I hope it's all right. You will also have to forgive the unbeta'd state of this entire story because my beta's have all been busy lately and I hesitate to bother busy people. /_hugs_\

Disclaimer: I'm no longer Watase Yuu, therefore I can not claim my own work. /_men in white coats wrap her in a straight jacket and drag Yahnkehy away_\ But I really used to be Watase Yuu! I did!

Chapter Warnings: Angst, character death, flirtation, deviousness, and reflection.

Chapter Rating: high T for language.

Chapter 1: Servant of Suzaku; Heed Thy Destiny!

* * *

He'd been aware that Hotohori was an extremely attractive man while he'd known him in the past, but to be hit with the full brunt of that beauty in female form took his breath away. Genrou's heart raced as his long tutelage under Tibbs' fatherly eye kicked in and he bowed deeply, a charming smile sliding across his lips as flowery compliments flowed from his mouth with practiced ease. 

Lady Alana smiled and blushed attractively under the compliments, her hand still held in Genrou's. "Why sir! I do believe you shall turn my head if you continue. Uncle warned that you were a charming man, my lord, but he never mentioned that honeyed tongue was masked by such an innocent and dashing face." Her tone was bright and cheerful, her smile dazzling as she leaned ever so slightly forward. "Tell me, Lord McTanish, are you the devilish rake that London Town has proclaimed you?"

Genrou flushed slightly but strengthened his grin, fangs poking out at the corners of his mouth giving his smile a rakish cast. "Ah, but that would be tellin'." He bowed politely and turned to shake the Nuriko double's hand. He missed the calculating gleam in her eyes as she stepped back in line next to her uncle.

Lord Ryan was the picture of Nuriko; same firm handshake, same laughing violet eyes tilted only slightly at the corners, same angel kiss near the corner of his left eye, same longish braid falling over one shoulder. The only difference was the lack of feminine garments and shocking purple hair. Coloring that, over the three centuries, he'd seen less and less of.

The outrageous colors he'd grown up seeing as an everyday thing were now lost in obscurity. There were no light and dark blues, no greens, no purples, or flame red- like his own- anymore, which had gotten him strange and appraising looks in the last few years. It was a curious happenstance that he could not explain and had no inclination to.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Lord McTanish. Uncle has raved about you since the moment you first graced our lovely town." Lord Ryan's smile was smooth and polite, his words cultured but his gaze was curious and probing.

"Pleased t'meet you, too, Nu- Lord Ryan. Perhaps you c'n talk yer uncle into takin' a break from all of these damned parties an' just relax fer a change, ne? Much as I enjoy meetin' new people, it gets a bit tirin' don't' ya think?" He held those violet eyes for a moment, begging silently for some spark of recognition; just a glimmer of memory… maybe he wouldn't be so alone anymore.

Lord Ryan quirked a brow and tilted his chin in a non committal nod as he stepped back into the receiving line and turned to meet the next couple.

Not surprised by the abrupt dismissal, Genrou moved through the line and was greeted by a handful more people that was helping the Bronsville's host the party.

As he was ushered in and announced at the doors to the grand ballroom, Genrou caught a glimpse of a face that he thought he knew but shook it off. Aside from Bronsville and his own staff, he hadn't really gotten to know any of the _ton_ as he knew that after only a few short months he would move to Scotland and assume his role as 'The McTanish' for about 15 years before he retired for a few more years in obscurity.

Taiitsukun had advised him to follow that course as a way to keep unwanted questions from being asked and, after outliving two generations of bandits before being called a witch, took the old hag's words to heart. It had been hard to lose Kouji and the other bandits to old age while he remained young but being called an 'unholy demon witch' by the next generation of bandits had almost crushed what little normalcy he thought he had attained.

He had cut all ties with the seishi and the bandits, only going back to who he once was for a single day; the day that Chichiri had died.

Taiitsukun had come to find him, popping up behind him in a closed storeroom where he had been working in a small town inn for room and board. He'd yelled and screamed at first, not wanting to be dragged back into a life he felt he no longer fit into, but when Taiitsukun told him of Chichiri's impending death he had dropped everything and allowed the old lady to take him to his friend.

Chichiri had lay quiet and still on a small mat, surrounded by weeping Nyan Nyan's; his rasping breathing only broken by wracking coughs. Tasuki kneeled at Chichiri's side, tears rolling down his cheeks as he lifted Chichiri's old and wrinkled hand into his own.

Age had ravaged his features, leaving his face worry marked and deeply lined yet still striking and beautiful. His once light blue hair was liberally streaked with white, and had been recently shaved to help draw out fever.

Tasuki had cried and held his brother seishi for hours, trying to fit in every moment he could before the inevitable happened. Nyan Nyan's had left them alone to chat and reminisce in the short time before Chichiri's life force waned, and only then had they come back. Taiitsukun, Nyan Nyan and Tasuki were the only ones to wish the Well Seishi a joyful and speedy reincarnation as he breathed his last breath. It was the day Tasuki had been caged for good and the diamond tessen's last act was to incinerate the body of a much-loved friend.

"Chichiri." Genrou shivered and shook his head, now wasn't the time to be remembering such painful memories. It had been a hundred and eighty years since he'd said his good-byes to Chichiri; and in that time had fought to only remember the good times they'd had rather than depress himself with the day his brother had died. The face in the crowd had resembled Chichiri's but he knew it would be too much of a coincidence to find three reincarnated brethren in the same night and so shook off the urge to follow the man.

A gaggle of debutantes surrounded him, giggling and chattering brightly at him. Their breezy gossiping and the brilliant colors of their dresses helped him to overcome his dark mood.

He danced a few times with faceless females, each time letting them come to him.

The ball had begun to wind down; Genrou had retired to the side of the dance floor, listening to old men complain about their wives or daughters when a tingle shot up his spine and he turned. Lady Alana swept to his side, her laughing hazel eyes and soft throaty voice a balm to Genrou's rising boredom.

"My lords, please forgive me but I do believe that Lord McTanish has promised me a dance. I simply must steal him away from your comforting presence to bore him to death with my clumsy attempts to dance."

A chorus of praise for her dancing habits met her ears, causing her to smile brightly as she tugged Genrou's arm gently and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

He was surprised that she had waited so long to ask him, actually, she had seemed quite bold when they had been introduced in the receiving line. As he took position for the waltz that was scheduled to play, he noted how her cheeks flushed becomingly when she gazed into his eyes, how her hands fluttered at his shoulder and her chest heaved as though in anticipation.

"I don't remember signin' yer dance card when we met earlier, Lady Alana, and I don't know why ya decided t'rescue me from those boring old men but ya have my deepest thanks. I was damn near ready t'hang myself if I heard one more word about gout an' bunions!" He chuckled as she turned a faint shade of red and dropped her gaze demurely.

"You didn't sign my dance card, my lord, but you did look as though you were about to expire from boredom." She smiled and flicked her gaze up to meet his, "I was hoping to dance at least once with you and get to know you better, my lord."

The music started and he swept her up into the dance, his laughter mingling with the music as he swung her around the floor with expert ease. "So, ya got a thing fer dashin' males, ne Lady Alana?"

Her grip tightened in his grasp, drawing his attention to her face. "No, my lord, I'm just drawn to you for some reason. I've never felt such a strong pull to another living being and had hoped I could entice you into letting me get to know you better before you leave for Scotland."

His heart stopped again; did she recognize him? Were Hotohori's memories breaking the surface and coming to the fore in her mind? _Could_ she recognize him? His feet never faltered in their movements around the dance floor as he tightened his grip at her slim waist. "I'd like that. I-I feel a bit of a pull t'you as well, Lady Alana." _'I just didn't think you'd feel it, too. I c'n hardly wait t'rub it in Taiitsukun's face when he drops in t'morrow.'_

"Wonderful, my lord, please come to call on me here in my uncle's house tomorrow around tea time. I'd love to show you the newest additions to our gardens and perhaps show you through our hedge maze?" Her eyes sparkled and danced, lighting from within; nearly glowing with an emotion he couldn't quite place.

Genrou nodded as the dance came to an end; he made his bow and led her from the floor. "I'll see ya t'morrow then, my lady, but fer now I must go." He bowed over her hand, placing a gentle kiss on the underside of her wrist, turned and left her at her uncle's side.

'_Suzaku, I hope this is it.'_

* * *

**To be continued….**

Thank you for reading.

Love!

Yahnkehy- V.M.


	3. Hedging

Stalking the Wolf

By: Yahnkehy/V.M.

A/N: Hello all! Sorry about the long intermission between the last chapter and this one, but muse-chan took a long lunch break. His pay has been garnished for this oversight, so no more of these glaringly long silences should happen again. Also, there is going to be a little fast forwarding done in this chapter, so that we can move along to the juicy bits. -

Chapter Warnings: Language, incest

Chapter Rating: 17 or high T

Chapter 2: Hedging

0

Life had become a whirlwind for Genrou since meeting the luscious Lady Alana. Tea every other day, dancing three times at every party they attended together-which was a clear statement to the _ton_ that he was going to ask for her hand- and taking air in his phaeton every morning in Hyde Park filled his days. He felt light, giddy and nervous but still there was the lingering doubt in the back of his head that this wasn't right. The face that had flashed in the flames was not Alana's, nor was it Hotohori's. He pushed that out of his mind though as he drove up the circular drive to Bronsville's estate.

Today he was to have a private lunch with Lady Alana in the hedge maze, where he hoped to pop the question. He'd spent days agonizing over which ring to buy her and had finally settled-at Tibbs' prodding- on a ruby solitaire set to look as though a phoenix held the half-carat stone.

It was whimsical of him to buy something so nostalgic, but it felt right to finally end this curse with a symbol of the god that had granted his new happiness. Hopping out of his phaeton and handing over the reigns to the dark-haired boy that ran up to take them, he whistled an old Konan love song that his mother used to sing to his father late at night when he was a boy.

He went up the steps three at a time, eager to have lunch with the woman that would break his curse, and rapped at the door. Smythe answered and lead him in with a small, approving smile. "The Lady Alana has gone out to the maze, my lord, to set up your repast. Should I call Tommy in to lead you around to the maze and help you find her?" Smythe asked, politely taking Genrou's hat and over coat.

"Thanks, Smythe, I'd like that." Genrou was sure he could find the way himself, but it would be nice to have someone along who knew the way. The faster he could get to Alana, the sooner he could ask for her hand and end the curse that was keeping him alive and forever young.

Smythe left and returned shortly with the boy who had taken his phaeton. Taking a closer look at the boy, Genrou felt a niggling of recognition. This young man, barely twelve, bore a striking resemblance to Tamahome but he quickly shoved that thought aside as well. There could _not_ be more than two reincarnated seishi in one place at one time. It wasn't possible. Or so he told himself.

Tommy was ecstatic to have been called into the main house, even more so to be asked to personally show a real lord around the place. He'd grown up on the Bronsville's estate and knew the maze like the back of his hand. "This way, my lord! The maze is really nice this time of year! The vines are all curled around the angel statues and make them look really nice, of course there's the usual boring flowers too... if you like that kind of thing."

Genrou laughed, easily seeing this boy as a good kid who was just like all of the other boys his age; determined to claim all things girly as 'gross'. "Flowers are nice, kid, once ya get older yer gonna find out that flowers have meanin's behind 'em. Maybe once ya get to likin' a girl you'll take more interest in 'em. Girls like flowers, but ya gotta put together a bouquet really careful. See, this one I got for Lady Alana's got Apple Blossom for promise, bronze chrysanthemum for excitement, hibiscus for delicate beauty, hyacinth for sincerity, and lilac for first love. Flowers tell th' woman yer courtin' what she means to ya. They ain't that bad, once ya know what yer lookin' at."

Tommy stared at the bouquet; nodding silently as each description and meaning behind the flowers were given. "They still just look like flowers to me. Maybe when I'm older, like you said, I'll get what flowers mean."

Genrou grinned and followed the boy into the maze, listening to the idle chatter that came out of the boy's mouth with a fatherly grin. Perhaps one day, not too far into the future it seemed, he'd have his own son that he could have talks like this with.

The sound of a feminine groan caught his ear and Genrou grabbed Tommy by the back of his shirt, clamping a hand over the boy's mouth to keep him quiet. Perking his ears and listening for the sounds again, he reverted to his bandit upbringing and narrowed his eyes as he crept through the maze, the boy staying silent as he was carried along for the ride.

The sounds seemed to be more frequent, now, as they came closer to their source. A single petty coat draped over a low standing angel statue caught Genrou's eye and he frowned. Alana was supposed to be out here alone, perhaps she was being attacked... that didn't seem too likely seeing as how the sounds were obviously sensual rather than frightened.

His back to the hedges, Genrou peeked around the bit of greenery and felt his heart freeze. Lady Alana lay on her back, legs thrown up in the air with Lord Ryan pounding away at her in a lover's embrace. Keeping the boy's head turned away from the sight, Genrou was frozen in place. He watched until the lovers called out their release.

Alana cupped her brother's head and pulled him to her breast, "I can't wait to have our delicious Genrou in these little trysts. I think he'd scream so beautifully under you, dearest."

Ryan laughed, "I knew you chose him for me, but don't you have any interest in him at all? He seems positively smitten with you, my love." He leaned up on one elbow, gazing down at her with a mischievous grin.

"Of course not. He's a simpleton, easily wrapped around my finger. I prefer men whom I have to fight for their attention, not some love sick fool who pants after me." Her voice was cold, tone disgusted. It was all Genrou needed to hear.

He eased back towards the entrance. He'd known it was too good to be true. He felt sick to his stomach; he'd been strung along so that he would be pliable enough for Ryan to have him. Alana had no intentions of ever even trying to love him.

Dragging Tommy back to the entrance of the maze and handing the bouquet to him, Genrou sighed and rubbed a weary hand over his face. "Tommy, let me tell ya somethin'. Girls are nice, sweet and soft, but some of 'em are down right evil. Be careful of who ya let get close to ya, they might just be waitin' to drive a knife in yer heart."

With that said, he strode from the maze and into the house, stopping only long enough to grab his hat, coat and tell Bronsville that he would not be asking for the Lady Alana's hand in marriage. He made up a story about his lands in Scotland being in a rather bad way and needed to get to them. Bronsville seemed to buy it and wished his friend godspeed.

It would be years before Genrou would set foot on British soil again, nearly a century. He went into seclusion, always sending Taiitsukun away when he'd come to ask about when he would start his journey to love once more.

His seclusion ended, however, when the world wars began. He raised his sword and tessen in battle yet again; eager to test his mettle against the new technology and see if maybe the new weapons could give him relief from the never-ending life he suffered in loneliness.

His efforts were in vain, though; with each new gun shot, lost limb, or seemingly mortal wound he was gifted a new look at just how Suzaku was sustaining his life. Red light would flare from the holes, gouges, and slices, leaving the skin as unmarred as a newborn babe.

Lost in further depression, Genrou stayed out of life. Sitting on the edges of it until the time was right. Until the fateful day when he felt the birth of his miko.

0

How's that for a comeback? - Hope you all liked it!

Love! Yahnkehy


	4. Long Awaited Meeting

Stalking the Wolf

By: Yahnkehy/V.M.

A/N: Thank you, everyone who has read the last chapter. I really hope that I haven't lost anyone, trust me, things are going to get a lot better now. Chapters should get longer and the plot will thicken to the point you'll need a spoon to read it! Haha.

Chapter Warning: Language, skewed version of events

Chapter Rating: T 16+

Chapter 3: Long Awaited Meeting

0

Genrou- no, he was Tasuki again- felt like a stalker for the fifteen years that he had spent following and protecting his miko. From the day she was born, he had always been only a few feet from her. He had rented an apartment and specifically requested the one that was right next door to her mother's apartment. He'd babysat her, helped her and her brother with their homework, stepped in and helped out with bills while her mother had been too sick to work, and never once did she realize who he was. Not even after she came back with Tamahome and needed a place for him to hide.

He didn't think he'd changed all that much from the time he'd been in the past, maybe he'd finally gained a sense of delicacy and decorum but he was still the same guy. Slightly more cynical, but inherently the same. Granted, he went out of his way to make sure she never caught on, but that was beside the point.

Now, he stood at the edge of the crowd that had gathered around Miaka and the formerly destroyed part of downtown and waited for his past self and the other seishi to fade back into the book. He still cursed under his breath when she made that ridiculous wish, but she was his miko and she knew what she was doing. It didn't escape him that she had a look on her face once the world started moving again, a look that said that she was entirely certain that she'd made the right choice. Perhaps Suzaku had tried to talk her out of it?

Keisuke, Tetsuya and Miaka walked back towards the crowd, Yui on Tetsuya's back wearing his coat, when Tasuki stepped out of the crowd and over to Miaka's side. "I see ya made a mess of things again, Squirt."

"Oh! Terry-san! I didn't even see you there. Were... were you watching?" Miaka asked, twisting her fingers in her shirtfront.

Tasuki laughed, the sound cynical and disbelieving. "Ya still haven't figured it out, have ya." He paused, waiting until her gaze turned back to his. "Mi-chan."

Green eyes wide and surprised, Miaka gaped at him in utter, stunned silence. "T-Tasuki? Oh my god!" She stared at him in horror, then the horror faded to guilt. "You're still... you haven't...?"

Tasuki shook his head. "No, I haven't. Thanks so much fer the 'gift', Mi-chan." He snorted and put his hands in his pockets.

Tetsuya and Keisuke stared at Miaka like she was insane, neither having been present for the final wish she had made to Suzaku and thus not knowing what the heck she was talking about. What they did get was that Miaka was calling their old friend 'Terry' 'Tasuki'. "Um, Miaka? Care to enlighten the rest of us as to what the heck you two are talking about?" Keisuke asked, confusedly, Tetsuya and Yui looking on in silent agreement.

Miaka and Tasuki looked at each other for a moment and Tasuki nodded. "Let's go t'my place an' I'll explain it to everybody at once."

Their trip back to the apartment went surprisingly uneventfully, no one seemed to even notice their motley group wandering around with an all but naked girl clinging to a tall boy's back. It had to be a hold over from the wish to make everything right that kept the questions from being asked and the eyes from following them. The shops selling televisions proudly showed the news channels yet not even a breath about the strange events that had happened in downtown was even uttered.

By the time the five of them had gotten back to Tasuki's apartment and settled down, there were questions brimming in four sets of eyes, all questions directed at Tasuki.

"We're gonna do this in reverse order so that it makes sense, arright? So, just sit down, shut up and hang on." Tasuki grinned at his audience. "First thing's first; Miaka wished for me to never rest until I found love. Obviously, since I ain't dead yet, it ain't happened. Second thing; I don't wanna hear no cracks about me bein' an old fart. I still got my tessen an' damnit I'll roast ya if I even think yer thinkin' it. Now, questions. We're gonna go with oldest first. Tetsuya, ask."

Tetsuya stood, bowing to Tasuki as he would to a teacher before answering, he cleared his throat and asked the first obvious question. "How can you be here? Isn't the Universe of the Four Gods just a story?"

"That's two, but I c'n answer 'em both. And fer consistency's sake, I'll answer the last one first. No, the book ain't just a story. It's a path to the past. I'm here because I ain't dumb enough to fall in love. Suzaku's power kept me alive, no matter what I did. Next question, Keisuke." Tasuki spouted, rapid-fire.

Keisuke was a little less formal and kept his seat while he asked his question. "If you already knew, why didn't you warn us about the book?"

Tasuki grinned wider. "Good question. Ya ever met Taiitsukun?" At Keisuke's head-shake, he continued. "Ya read about what he said to Miaka?" An affirmative nod. "If I had changed the future of the book, I would have changed too much of the past. Too much change causes things to unravel. Ya think I didn't wanna warn ya both t'stay the fuck away from that goddamned book? Ya think I _wanna_ still be alive after damn near four centuries? Fuck no! If it wouldn't a changed the past of this world for me to not have been here, I would'a hid that book at Mt. Reikaku a long fuckin' time ago. Next, Yui."

Yui looked at her feet; she knew Tasuki almost as well as Miaka did, though he had always treated her kindly, he'd never actually been friendly. "You knew what I would do, but you still let me be friends with Miaka. Why?"

"That's the easiest so far." Tasuki grinned, finally able to be straight with the poor girl. "You hadn't done anything wrong. Knowin' someone's gonna do bad things ain't no reason to not give 'em a chance to redeem themselves. I saw what ya did for Miaka a little bit ago; I didn't see that the first time. I'm sorry fer treatin' ya so coldly all this time."

They shared a soft smile for a moment before Miaka spoke up. "Why?"

Cocking his brow, Tasuki's grin became cynical. "Why what? Why ain't I fell in love and went ahead an' died yet? Because I ain't built like that. I told ya today, and I told ya four hundred years ago; I don't need it."

Miaka's lips trembled and she looked at her hands, picking at a fingernail. "But, did you even try?"

Tasuki laughed bitterly, "Oh yeah. I tried once. Met up with Hotohori and Nuriko in England about a hundred years ago. Brother an' sister. Hotohori was th' prettiest girl in London. She _seemed_ t'like me fine too. But; seems like Nuriko got his wish. He had Hotohori in ways I don't think that miko like you an' Yui should ever find out about."

Miaka's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped open. She couldn't picture Hotohori as a real woman, so all that she could imagine was Nuriko and Hotohori as they were when she knew them. "That's... that's gross! I don't want to know how you know that! Ew! I'm glad that I didn't know that while they were alive, I'd never have been able to look at them!"

Tasuki laughed loudly, leaning back against the counter top that served as his wet bar. A perfectly aged scotch in hand, Tasuki sighed out the last of his laughter and tipped it to his lips. "Sure, Mi-chan. I know alla you have had a real long day, Mi-chan an' Yui more than anybody, so I want ya all to go home and rest. We c'n talk about things more once ya get some rest."

Miaka got to her feet and twisted her fingers in her shirt once more then broke into a run, flinging herself into his arms and sobbing. Her body shook with the force or her crying, but she clung to him. "I-I'm so- so sorry! Suzaku..." she bawled into his shirt, hiccuping sobs that broke her words into an almost unrecognizable mess. "He, he told me that you'd fall in love! He promised me! Said that you'd find love, that's why I went ahead and repeated my wish!"

Tasuki hugged her tightly to his chest, pressing a fatherly kiss to the top of her head. "It's arright, Mi-chan. Look, " he tipped her chin up and dried her tears with his thumb. "I've still got time t'find someone. Yeah, I'm hard headed and I like t'hold a grudge, but if it'll make ya feel better I promise to try again. Okay?" Her tears had always cut into his heart, but the fact that she was crying because of something he hadn't done made her tears gouge out deep scours in his chest. He'd do anything to make her happy.

She nodded against his chest, still crying but not as hard as before. "O-okay." Her lower lip quivered and she stepped back.

Keisuke came to Miaka's side and led her out of the apartment, reassuring her that everything would be okay. Tetsuya and Yui followed close behind, but Yui stopped in front of Tasuki. The borrowed coat made her look like a lost waif, but the look of happiness on her face made that fade under the radiance of her smile.

Tasuki leaned in and hugged her, petting her hair back from her face. "You keep him in line, ya hear me?" He winked at her and gestured to Tetsuya. At her blush he laughed and handed her back to the glasses wearing boy.

Once the door closed behind the last of them, Tasuki set his cup on the counter and stared at the ice inside while he tried to figure a way out of the promise he'd made on the spur of the moment. He still didn't think he needed love, so far as he'd seen it only caused problems and pain. He'd have to be an idiot to willingly put himself in that position, but then he guessed he was an idiot because he'd just promised Miaka that he would do just that. "Damnit. This is gonna be a clusterfuck."

* * *

TBC... 


	5. Lonesome Dove

Stalking the Wolf

By: Yahnkehy

A/N: Thank you all who have stuck with me on this story, your words of encouragement help keep me going. Sorry, got to this one and college started up for me and I got side tracked. Gomen nasai minna-san!

Warnings: language

Rating: PG or high T

Lonesome Dove

0

Months went by and still Miaka would stare glumly out the window of Tasuki's apartment, claiming to only be lost in thought when prompted about it. Tasuki didn't buy it, but left her to herself. He knew exactly what she was looking for, and how it felt to not have it.

He tried to cheer her up in his usual way, but it only ended up in him making an ass out of himself. He hated to see her upset and was almost to the point of shaking her in frustration when something both wonderful and terrible happened.

Tasuki had gone with Keisuke to a local café to pick up coffee and treats to cheer up the depressed little miko when Tasuki had spotted him out of the corner of his eye. He was older than his book counterpart and the face was slightly different, but the eyes were what gave him away.

Unable to stop himself from doing it, Tasuki had walked over to the young man who was setting down drinks for a pair of older women and grabbed him up in a hug. The young man was startled enough to yelp at the unexpected embrace and awkwardly patted the redhead that was all but snuggling him like a teddy bear.

"Um, sir? If-if the coffee was that good, you know you can just leave a tip or a note. Hugging isn't required of the customers." The dark haired man said, looking around for someone to get him out of the situation.

Keisuke saved him, walking over to the pair and peeling Tasuki off of the confused young man. "I'm sorry about that, my friend is really touchy feely when it comes to good java." He explained lamely. "Tasuki, you can't just go hugging people like that." He muttered, yanking on the redhead's arm.

Tasuki growled but let go as asked. "Yeah, uh, loved the coffee." He rolled his eyes and shook his head but the dark haired man was frowning.

"Did he just call you 'Tasuki'? I know that name from somewhere…" He shook his head and smiled at the pair. "Sorry, but do I know you two?"

Tasuki's breath caught, eyes widening in horror. That was the look. The exact face he'd seen back when… "No, no, he called me 'Terry', not Tasuki. Sorry, mister… What did you say your name was?" He backed up a little, grabbing Keisuke's shoulder and whispering furiously in his ear.

Keisuke's eyes widened to the point of almost bulging out of his head and he looked at the confused waiter in shock then back to his long-time friend. "You're fucking kidding me," he breathed, his mind racing to figure out what they should do in this situation. If what Tasuki said was true, then Miaka had wished away her own happiness when she'd wished for Tasuki to find love.

The reincarnation of Tamahome stared at the two in confusion. "Taka Sukinami, pleased to meet you, Terry-san."

00

Tasuki had walked back to his apartment in a daze, Keisuke chattering on about how to tell Miaka about the face Tasuki had seen in the flames when she'd made her wish and how to explain that they'd found Tamahome. "But, if we tell her about you seeing Tama-err… Taka's face in the flames, then she's going to have a conniption fit. We should tell her, but I still don't know how." He muttered as they entered the lift.

"Don't tell her about what I saw. It'll break her heart. Besides, it ain't like I love him like she does. We were just damn close friends back in the book. What, I should say 'Sorry, Miaka, but you can't have your one true love just because you wished for me to find love. Sorry, better luck with the next man.'? Are you insane? You see how she is now, thinking that he's never going to come to her. What the hell do ya think that would do to her? It'd kill her, damnit, and I ain't about to be the one what causes it." Tasuki blurted out, staring at the doors of the elevator with a frown. He had done without love for almost four hundred years, what was the harm in just not dying? If Miaka was happy, then that was all that mattered.

Keisuke frowned and shook his head. "But what do we do if he falls in love with you instead of her? He's not technically Tamahome anymore and he seems to have no memory of ever knowing her. It is possible that he'll fall in love with-"

"No! If we get them together and let Miaka work her charm like she always does, then that won't be an issue. I will NOT be the cause of her tears. I'm a fuckin' seishi, damnit! My miko's needs always come before my own! Miaka needs to meet and make Taka fall for her again. End of story." He growled out as the doors opened. He stalked out of the elevator with a troubled glare on his face and all but kicked open the door to his apartment. "Miaka! We're back, get your depressed little ass out here."

Keisuke sighed and followed Tasuki back to his apartment. '_Trust Tasuki to forever be the one who suffers in silence. Miaka should have thought of that when she wished this on him, but she had to be her usual, impulsive, and overly caring self. Why does it have to be that way?'_

00

"You found him?! Oh my gods! Tasuki, I've got to see him! Where was he? Does he remember me? I've got to change my clothes! Keisuke, do you think that Mom would mind if I borrow her green cashmere sweater?" Miaka rattled off, standing up and sitting down again as though her knees were too weak to hold her.

"Whoa, whoa, there Miaka. You can't just go and throw yourself at the poor guy." Keisuke chuckled, though he glanced at Tasuki from the corner of his eye. "Tasuki hugged him when we first saw him and he didn't seem to recognize us." He grinned at the glare Tasuki shot him, but it drifted off of his face. "Miaka, there's something else you need to-"

"No!" Tasuki growled, pushing Keisuke back on the couch. "I arready told ya not to mention it, and damnit I mean it." Glaring down at the boy he'd helped raise, Tasuki tightened his jaw. "Ya ain't too big to put over my knee again, Keisuke."

Keisuke's jaw dropped in surprise but Miaka jumped into the conversation. "Tell me what?" She asked, worry present on her face. "Oh god, what is it? Is there something wrong with Tamahome? Is he married? Old enough to be my father? What?!"

Tasuki swore under his breath, narrowing his glare on Keisuke before turning to look at Miaka. "Arright, fine." He sighed and sat down on the edge of the couch beside Miaka. "Ya remember when the flames surrounded me after ya made that wish?" At her nod he continued, "Well, I saw a face lookin' out at me from 'em."

Miaka's hands were clasped tight in her lap, anxiety eating at her when he remained silent for several more moments. When it became apparent that he wouldn't say anything more on the subject, she grabbed Tasuki's hands and sat forward. "You saw a face…" she prompted, chewing her lip. Realization dawned on her and she let go of his hands, scooting over to Keisuke's side. "You saw Tamahome's face in the flames, didn't you." It wasn't a question; the worry that had been building up in her gut since the summoning finally releasing the tangled coil.

Tasuki looked away, unable to see the betrayal in her eyes. "It don't mean nothin'. Tamahome loved _you_ Mi-chan. Taka will, too. Keisuke an' I will find out what his usual work days are and make sure ya get his section. You'll work that miko charm on him an' he'll be back to his old self in no time. I promise."

Keisuke sat silently while Tasuki verbally gave away what could have been happiness, what could have meant the end of his curse, with his eyes closed. Growing up with Terry as his surrogate father figure, Keisuke had gained a slight understanding of Tasuki's mind. Tasuki would and had given up everything for the ones he cared about.

Miaka, though, wasn't about to listen to her friend put himself last. Not when she had been the cause of his loneliness and pain, not when she could give him what he needed to have to end it; "No," she said simply, shaking her head at Tasuki. "I don't want to do this."

Keisuke put an arm around Miaka's shoulders and pulled her to his side. "Miaka, listen to what you're saying. You're giving Tamahome, and your love for him, away. We don't know what, if any, memories Taka has of being Tamahome so we can't be sure he would even agree to something like this. Not to mention that Tasuki, himself, has already decided that he won't be the cause of your unhappiness."

It was a terrible situation; nothing looked clear and one, if not both of them, were sure to end up with a broken heart in the end. Keisuke didn't know who to help; Tasuki seemed resigned to never dying while Miaka seemed adamant about making sure that Tasuki fulfilled his destiny. Silently, Keisuke echoed Tasuki's remark from several weeks ago; this was a major clusterfuck.

TBC…

sigh I'm SO sorry for taking a hundred years to update this fic, but school and life have chewed me up and spat me back out again. I hope to have another chapter out soon, but school and time constraints will impede fic writing. I WILL finish this fic, though, so no worries. :D


	6. Passive Aggressive

Stalking the Wolf

By: Yahnkehy

A/N: This is the edited version of the same chapter that was posted a few days ago. There is more content in this version as I was unhappy with how things had gone with pace and flow last version. I do hope that the revisions and additions will give you a better idea as to why the things in the next chapter happen.

Chapter Warnings: Language, slightly suggestive banter.

Disclaimer: Again, I refute the claims that have been brought against me; I am not Watase-sama and shall never have even an ounce of her talent, but I do borrow her creations and meddle in their lives a bit.

Chapter 5: Passive Aggressive

* * *

"And I'm telling _you_ that I will not make you live another four hundred years alone just because I've got a crush on someone who is no longer alive!" Miaka stomped her tiny foot in anger, glaring up into a set of fiery golden eyes that had, in the past, sent her running for her mother. Nose tip to nose tip, fists planted firmly on her hips, Miaka was the epitome of resolution and determination.

Tasuki, however, was never known to back down. "An' I'm tellin' you that I ain't gonna go gettin' in the way of your feelin's for Tamahome! I'm a seishi first an' foremost, and damnit, what I say goes, little lady."

Keisuke wearily watched the by-play with little interest. The same argument had been going on for over an hour and no one was any closer to winning. "Why don't you both get to know him and let him choose?" He offered quietly, putting his thoughts into one of the many pauses that allowed the two windbags to gasp in a breath to continue their rants.

It was as if cold water had been dropped on the pair –twin shocked expressions turned on Keisuke who immediately wished he hadn't spoken. "I'm just saying that you both are arguing over something that has little to do with you." Before they could start in on him, Keisuke continued. "I mean that no matter what either of you feels for whom, that in the end it's up to Taka to decide what he wants. Miaka may end up with him simply because he might not be gay. Tasuki might get him because he might be –Tasuki, are you gay? Out of all of the arguing, that hasn't been put up as a defense."

Eyes wide and looking a little cornered, Tasuki backed up a step. "Hey now, don't go getting' no ideas that I'm gay. I had no problems with Nuriko –when he was Nuriko –an' I got nothin' against guys who like guys; but I ain't gay." _That you two need to know about, anyway..._

"Then why is it that you're only now saying that?" Miaka piped up, a sly grin on her lips. "I've known you my whole life and I've never seen you even with a casual date. Not even a receipt for a love hotel in your pants pockets. You can't have been celibate for four hundred and three years, Tasuki-kun."

Tasuki set his jaw and crossed his arms, "An' why can't I have? It's perfectly normal for a guy to not just wanna fuck anything that'll spread its legs, Mi-chan." _Though, that's not quite accurate…_

Keisuke stared at Tasuki wide-eyed; "You're shitting me. I get itchy when I go four weeks without visiting my girlfriend, but four _hundred years_?! Are you some kind of god of chastity? What the hell, man?"

Tasuki delicately changed the subject. "What the fuck were ya doin' lookin' through my pants pockets, Mi-chan?"

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this that easily, Tasuki. Why in Suzaku's name would you spend that long without making love to at least one person?" Keisuke latched onto the subject, much like a dog with an especially meaty bone.

"C'mon Mi-chan, we gotta go meet your reincarnated boyfriend." Tasuki grabbed Miaka's arm and dragged her to the door, ignoring her arguments to the fact of which one Tamahome belonged to. He paused before the door shut and grinned darkly back at Keisuke, "Oh, an' Keisuke-kun, one last thing." He extended his middle finger, flashing it in Keisuke's direction. "Fuck off."

Keisuke, for all of the fact that he saw Tasuki as a surrogate father, had to laugh at that.

* * *

Miaka and Tasuki argued during the entire walk to the café. Tasuki was a little more than slightly thrown that Miaka seemed to be taking the idea of not only Tamahome being with someone else, but a _male_ someone else who just happened to be her best friend so well. But, he mused while he listened to her growl and fuss, it shouldn't confuse him. He knew the story. He knew about Miaka trying to give Tamahome to Yui to make her friend happy even though it was tearing her apart. That aside, though, he knew Miaka. Once she decided to love someone, their happiness came above all else in Miaka's book. Though how in the hell she could stand to be so self-sacrificing was beyond understanding.

"Oh, Terry-san, you've come back." Taka's voice startled Tasuki out of his thoughts and he glanced up. "I suppose I should have expected it after the impression our coffee had on you." The boy smiled and raised the glass pot he just happened to have in his hands.

Tasuki gave a short laugh, eyes closed and shaking his head. "Yeah, you c'n say that. I hadda bring Mi-chan in to try some a your fantastic java." He grinned and patted Miaka on the shoulder, trying to draw Taka's gaze to her.

Miaka elbowed Tasuki in the ribs then smiled up at Taka, "I'm Miaka Yuki, this idiot," she elbowed Tasuki again. "Says that your coffee is the best he's ever had so I had to try it for myself."

Taka glanced down at the brunette with a faltering smile, "Nice to meet you," he stated, formally, bowing a little before shifting his gaze back to Tasuki. "You're over reacting a little, but... I'll seat you and your… Friend?"

Tasuki rubbed his abused ribs and opened his mouth to answer, but Miaka beat him to it. "Yes, we're just friends. Neighbors, actually."

Tasuki rolled his eyes but grinned at the top of Miaka's head. Even if she had said that she was going to make Taka choose him, it was obvious that she couldn't help but draw Taka's attention to herself. "She's weird like that. Alla those gushy romance novels she reads." He was elbowed again for his comment.

Taka laughed at the joke, keeping his eyes on Tasuki as his smile grew. "Well, I'm about to get off work, but I'll seat you. Anything for our number one spoke's person." Taka brushed past Tasuki as he leaned over to pull two menus from the booth the cafe had set up outside. "Follow me."

Tasuki felt his spine stiffen slightly, a fragrance drifted past his nose when Taka had leaned around him. That scent was familiar but he shook off the notion. "You're welcome to sit an' join us if ya want when ya get off the clock, Taka-san." He pulled Miaka along behind Taka, deciding that if he was going to make sure that they got together in this life too, he needed to make sure that they spent a little time together. He could conveniently slip out once they got wrapped up in making googley eyes at each other.

Miaka gave Tasuki a grin as Taka turned away, her eyes sparkling. "He's good looking," she whispered, nudging Tasuki. She then returned her attention to Taka's back.

Taka smiled over his shoulder as Tasuki. "I make it a habit not to eat here any more often than I already do. Here you go." Taka slid the menus on to a small wrought iron table decorated with leaves and flowers of metal. "But, save room and we could get some pizza, Terry-san," he smiled at Tasuki, nodded at Miaka and then turned, already untying the bow in the back of his work apron.

Tasuki took his seat and frowned, how was he supposed to get out of ordering something now that they were seated but Taka wasn't going to join them? He glanced at Miaka who was shaking her head and shrugging. "Uh, well..." Taka was already walking away, so he couldn't just blurt anything out. Instead, he leaned across the table and spoke quietly to Miaka. "I'll get us a couple a cups to-go an' you c'n go out for pizza with him, you two need time together." He sat back and waved for the waiter.

"No!" Miaka hissed across the table, "I told you that I wasn't-" she broke off and sat up as the waiter came up, waiting patiently while Tasuki ordered two cups to-go before returning to her sentence. "I said I wasn't going to let you do it."

"Aw, come on, Miaka, I got eyes. I saw how ya reacted when ya realized who it was. You ain't gettin' me in the middle a that and screwin' it all up." Tasuki crossed his arms over his chest, a motion Miaka knew meant that the subject was closed.

Miaka gritted her teeth. "He invited _you,_ Tasuki."

Taka came back with two to-go mugs in his hands and an envelope he held precariously in two fingers as he carried out his apron, work clothes and their order.

"Two cups to-go," he said as he shuffled over and bent to put them on the table. "You guys must really be hungry," he joked.

Tasuki reached up to help with the cups but it was such an awkward angle that he couldn't help. "Yeah, starved," he answered lamely then gave Miaka a smirk.

Taka set the cups on the table and straightened but dropped the envelope as he shifted his folded clothes in his hands. "Ah!"

Miaka gave Tasuki a snotty look back but then she lunged, reaching out to help grab the envelope as it fluttered out of Taka's grip.

Tasuki was faster and caught it before it hit the ground, "Clumsy," he teased, a grin on his lips. "Pay back for that spoke's person comment." He tapped the envelope on his chin then held it out to Taka.

Taka reached out with a smile on his face. "Thanks, but I think I have an excuse this time," he assured Tasuki. His fingers brushed against Tasuki's hands as he took the envelope from him. "It's my first pay week since I got here." he explained, touching the envelope to his lips a second before putting it carefully away in his pocket. "I'm guessing I'm getting stood up for pizza if this is all you were hungry for," he said, indicating the coffee. He spoke directly to Tasuki, a half smile at the corner of his mouth. "Maybe I can catch you another time?"

Miaka watched the exchange quietly; her eyebrows rising as Taka's fingers casually slid against Tasuki's hand. A sad smile curved her lips. "Well, we were going to order more, but once you mentioned pizza, Ta-Terry said that he wanted that instead."

Tasuki turned his head to give her a grin for coming up with such a great idea, "Yeah, pizza sounds better." He smiled up at Taka.

Miaka deliberately tipped her coffee into her lap then stood up, gasping, "Oh no! My new skirt! Oh it's ruined."

"Oh no!" Taka gasped, turning immediately to the girl at the table. "Here." He produced a towel out of his pile of clothes, patting at Miaka's lap for a second before his face turned red. "I…I'm sorry, " he said stuttering and handing her over the towel and looking away. "Uh, use this." He was so used to wiping up spills he hadn't bothered to check where it was.

Tasuki was out of his seat a moment later, moving his own coffee aside so that it didn't add to the mess. "I'll go get some more towels." He put a hand to Taka's back and scooted by him, rushing up to the counter and just grabbing a handful of towels before hurrying back. He set them on the table and took one to help clean her up. "Clumsy little baka," he grumbled, irritated that she had clutzed out just when she was going to get to spend time with Taka. He looked over his shoulder at Taka with an apologetic smile; "Looks like we'll hafta skip-"

"No!" Miaka blurted out then bit her lip. "I mean that there is no reason for you two to skip dinner just because I messed up my skirt. You guys can go ahead to the pizza place and I'll go get changed and meet you there. Sound good?"

Taka looked back to Miaka. "That sounds fine, if you're ok with that, Terry." He stood up and folded the towel, now browned with the coffee. "Miaka, will you be ok getting home? You're not burned are you?"

Miaka smiled wide and waved a hand at his worrying, "I'm fine, thank you. We only live a few blocks away, I should only be gone a few minutes." She stood and patted Tasuki's hair and tied her sweater over her skirt to hide the stain until she could get home.

Tasuki sighed, finally getting what Miaka was doing. "Fine, but you better have your skinny little ass at the pizza place in thirty minutes or I'm comin' lookin' for ya." He frowned at her, the look in his eyes, though, was mixed with uncertainty.

"Hai hai," Miaka agreed airily, gracing both men with a grin and a wink. "See you two later," she called over her shoulder, striding purposefully from the cafe.

"Well, she seemed ok. I was worried she might have scalded herself," Taka said, holding out his hand to Tasuki. "But now I don't feel guilty not having her along." Taka's smile was warm and ambiguous though his words suggested otherwise.

Tasuki took the offered hand and stood, then dried his sticky fingers on a clean rag. "Okay," he said, tossing the rag on the table. "What do ya mean, 'guilty'?" He grabbed his coat and slid it on, a curious eye on Taka.

Taka glanced down at his hand and laughed. "I was asking for the used towels, but ok." He turned and bunched up the towels in a wad, placing his clothing in a pile on the seat. "I'll be right back." He was clearly avoiding giving an answer.

Tasuki opened his mouth then sighed, shaking his head. He still didn't get people, even after all this time. While Taka was gone he took the opportunity to go to the bathroom to wash his sticky fingers. Once in the empty room, he leaned against the counter and looked into the mirror. "Okay, gotta make sure I get him talkin' about Mi-chan." He nodded to his reflection and washed his hands, then returned to the dining area to wait for Taka to return.

Taka smiled brightly as Tasuki entered the room. "Ah, there you are. I thought you had up and left. Ready?" He had grabbed his coat while Tasuki was in the bathroom, a nice grey-blue, fingertip-length jacket, perfect for the spring.

Tasuki nodded, swallowing back his nerves. "Yeah, all set. I hadda wash the coffee offa my hands. So, which pizza place... shit. Miaka don't know what pizza place to meet us at." He slapped a hand to his forehead, silently calling himself fifty shades of an idiot. He was well and truly set up. "Aw, fuck it. Let's just go get some pizza. I'll bitch her out when I get home." He gestured for Taka to lead the way.

Taka just smiled at Tasuki's display, clearly getting a joke no one else in the room comprehended, including Tasuki. "Ok," he said simply and opened the door for him. "I'm happy, actually," he admitted a few blocks in. "If she would have come along, I would have felt left out. You two certainly have chemistry between you. Good to know you're not dating, but are you sure you're not interested?

Tasuki raised a brow, "Chemistry? Oh, that's just gross. I was there when she was _born_, for fuck's sake. It would be like datin' my kid. Ew, no." He stuck his tongue out, showing his distaste for that mental image. "Someone like you datin' her, though, wouldn't be so bad. Not me. I hate girls." He shivered with the memory of his sisters. Sad, but even after four hundred years, they were the main reason he stayed away from females. Aside from that little run in with Alana back a couple hundred years ago, of course.

"Someone like me?" Taka asked surprised. "No, no. I think that'd only end in tragedy for her. I'm not big into beards," he laughed. "Wait a minute, how old are you two?" he gawked, finally realizing the math didn't add up.

Tasuki stared at Taka, lost. "Beards?" He scratched his chin while he tried to figure out what facial hair had to do with dating a girl. Did he think that Miaka liked men with a little scruff on their faces? "Hmm?" He glanced up from his contemplation, eyes wide and questioning. "Our ages? Oh, Mi-chan's sixteen an' I'm twenty." _Four hundred and twenty, to be exact,_ he thought wryly. "How old are you?"

Taka gave Tasuki a strange look, but shook his head and answered. "I'm nineteen. I go to the university down near the park."

They had walked a few blocks when they came upon a small little pizza shop. It was barely a hole in the wall, short brick walls and one glass door that simply read, "Pizza".

"Best pizza in town," Taka said and he held open the door again. "Do you go to school around here?" he asked as they stepped in, the aroma of sauce and garlic hanging heavy in the air.

Tasuki followed Taka into the little pizza parlor and he instantly liked the place. It wasn't ritzy or dressed up; bare booths, red checkered real table cloths that had been stained beyond repair, freshly swept floors, and a homey atmosphere. "I'm not in school anymore," he answered distractedly, following his nose to the counter. "I arready have my degree."

Tasuki reached back and gripped Taka's arm, pulling him along to make sure that they stayed together in the crowded little room. "Gods, if I wasn't hungry before, I'm starvin' now."

"Yeah, this place will do that to you," Taka agreed. "So, wow, are you a genius? Kid prodigy?" The crowd shifted and the man at the counter called out for whom was next. "Ahh! We are." Taka took the initiative. "What are you getting?"

Tasuki blinked and looked over his shoulder at Taka, "What? Me? Nah, just benefited from home schoolin' an' went to university early. No big deal." He licked his lips as he looked up at the menu, his stomach was growling and everything smelled so good. "Damn, I dunno. What do you feel like havin'? We'll get a medium an' split it. I'll buy half." He grinned and rubbed his belly, "But I hope they cook it quick or I'm gonna hafta gnaw on your arm until they feed me."

Taka gave Tasuki a wry smile; "You might live to regret leaving this up to me. One no name," he said to the man behind the counter, "And two plates."

The man nodded, repeated the order and Taka turned back around to Tasuki with his arm out. "Here. They're busy," he said with a grin.

Tasuki laughed and swatted at Taka's arm. It was so easy to fall into the same friendly banter that he and Tamahome used to share and it made Tasuki smile nostalgically. "You might regret offerin' to let me chew on ya." He flashed his fangs in a toothy grin. "I leave marks."

Tasuki took Taka's wrist and dragged him over to a small table near the back, "I've gotta get offa my feet or I'll be tempted to go back there an' make 'em hurry it up. I get antsy when I'm hungry."

Taka raised his eyebrows with a sly grin at the comment, but allowed himself to be dragged off and plopped at a table. "So, genius vampire boy, anything else I should know about you before I invite you over?"

Tasuki turned his chair backwards and straddled it, resting his arms on the back of the chair. "Yeah, I ain't no genius and I ain't no vampire. I'll have ya know that I don't drink the blood of my victims, I just gobble 'em up an' pick my teeth with their bones. Bwahaha," he faked an evil laugh, drawing the collar of his coat over his lower face and narrowing his eyes. "I vant to bite your neck!" he mimicked.

Tasuki dropped the act and laughed at his absurd behavior, settling his chin on his folded hands. "So, what did ya mean, 'before ya invite me over'? Over where?"

Taka shared the laughter and leaned back in his seat, relaxing again in Tasuki's presence. "I mean over to my house. Vampires aren't allowed in unless you invite them over, right?" he explained a hint of laughter still in his eyes.

Tasuki snickered and lay his head over on his hands. "I think ya askin' me about it is the same as askin' me over. You're not safe now, Taka-chan! Big-bad Tasuki's gonna swoop in an' make himself a meal of ya." His grin slipped as his brain caught up to his words and he sat up, making a big production of looking for the pizza so that he would have time to cool his blush.

Tasuki conveniently missed the darker shaded smirk that Taka gave him from across the table.

"Here you go." A large man in a white apron announced, bringing the pizza to the table on a wooden board. "One no name."

Taka thanked him. The pizza looked more than delicious; sizzling cheese and piled high with everything they had in the back room it looked like. "Anything to drink?" he asked Tasuki as he got up to get himself something.

"Whatever you're havin' will be fine, thanks."

Pizza on the table and smelling like a dream, Tasuki was more than willing to forget about his little slip. He lifted a slice onto his plate, hurriedly, sucking his burnt finger. "Ow," he muttered, picking off one of the toppings and popping it into his mouth.

"Lemonade," Taka announced as he came back to the table. "Oh, did you burn yourself?" he asked, reaching out, concern tightening his features.

Tasuki grinned, swallowing down the hot bite of sausage. "Thanks, Taka-chan. Yeah, but I'm arright." He sucked the burnt tip of his finger then happily went about snagging toppings and popping them into his mouth. The pizza was too hot to pick up just yet, so he settled for picking at it until it cooled. "So, Taka, you're a nineteen year old university student who works at my favorite café. That all there is to know about ya or is there more hidin' under that nice smile?"

The comment made Taka smile wider, blushing a little at the compliment. "There's more." he said the smile turning to a sly smirk as he reached out a plucked a pepper off of the pie. "You'll just have to stay tuned to find out."

Tasuki raised his brows, munching on a piece of mushroom. "Oh, so I got commercial breaks to sit through?" he teased. He noted the light blush and looked away, "Did I say somethin' weird?"

Taka shook his head, eyes trained on Tasuki. "Nothing weird, but I guess it's up to you if you want to learn more about me." He took out a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket. "Here." He scribbled his number down and handed the slip of paper to Tasuki. "Just in case you're interested." He gave Tasuki a wink and then grinned wide. "Now, pizza. I'm starving." Taka carefully picked up a slice, balancing the massive amount of toppings as he slid it to his plate.

Tasuki eyed the slip of paper, trying to decide if he should ask what that meant or to take it as what it looked like –though that wink had sort of pushed the idea that it was the latter of the two. It was a little unsettling, really, to see Tamahome's reincarnation sitting across from him, winking and lightly flirting with him instead of Miaka.

The memory of seeing Taka's face in the flames, though, gave him a little bit of confidence. "I'd like that, Taka," he answered, taking his phone from his pocket and programming in the number. He slipped the phone back in his pocket, along with the scrap of paper, then grabbed a fork and cut into his overflowing piece of pizza.

Taka must have not been lying, he plowed through three slices before slowing down and just staring at his fourth. "Ahh, thank god for sauce and bread," he sighed happily, taking a long swig of his -until now- unopened lemonade. "I work so early in the morning that I never eat breakfast and they had me running ragged today. I barely got a chance to sit let alone eat anything."

Taka poked at the toppings on his last slice, picking up a mushroom, nibbling it and then putting it back. "I think if I eat any more I might explode. I'm not that big of a guy."

Tasuki barely got through two pieces before pushing his plate away –he'd eaten before first finding his reincarnated friend, anyway. He sat back in his chair, rubbing his full belly with a grin on his lips. "Yeah, you're downright scrawny from what I c'n tell. Skippin' meals isn't good," he heard himself say then winced. "Sorry, habit. I'm always on Mi-chan an' Keisuke about eatin' normal meals -though with Mi-chan it's more of me tellin' her to slow down." He chuckled at that then realized that Taka hadn't ever seen Miaka eat.

"With Mi-chan," Tasuki explained, "she would've been done with the whole pizza before we even got a slice." A memory of the first time he had seen Miaka eat flicked behind his eyes and he laughed. "First time I saw it, I was sure she was gonna choke."

Taka nodded, smiling politely at Tasuki and wiping his fingers on a bit of paper napkin. "I'm sure she's a sweet girl even if she eats like there's no tomorrow. After all, you're enamoured with her."

Tasuki blinked, "What? No, I'm not," he protested, crossing his arms over his chest. "What the hell gave ya that idea?" Enamoured with Miaka? That was disgusting, he used to change her diapers for fuck's sake! Taka didn't know that, but still.

"Well, you talk about her with a lot of pride," Taka said with a shrug. "I didn't mean anything by it. It's ok if you like her. It's kind of expected." He looked down at the slice with a blank frown for a moment. "Well, I'm done. If you want, I don't have anything to do tonight. We could just hang out. No pressure, bring Miaka if you want," he suggested, getting up out of his seat and grabbing his spring jacket. "I've been here for almost six months now and I'm still short on friends."

Tasuki opened his mouth to explain then snapped it shut. Yeah, that would have gone over really well. 'It's not like that, Taka, I'm four hundred and twenty years old. Miaka's like my kid.' Oh, that would get Taka to run for it even faster. Instead, he stood and dropped a tip on the table. "I'll go pay for our meal, you decide where we're goin'." He patted Taka's shoulder, grinning widely, then sauntered off to the counter with the check in hand.

"What about bowling?" Taka suggested as Tasuki came on back. "I haven't done that in a while. Might be fun. Though, last I remember I'm not so great at it."

Tasuki nodded, taking a last sip of his drink. "Sounds good to me. We'll be even, though, cause I've never played. Ya might hafta show me." He held a hand out indicating that Taka should precede him to the door, a teasing grin on his lips, "After you."

Taka looked at the hand extended and then back to Tasuki. He wasn't smiling, but it wasn't something resembling a frown either. "Sure," he nodded, keeping his tone light and friendly. "I'll pay you back by buying your shoes then. Thanks for the pizza."

Tasuki followed Taka to the door and out onto the street. He'd seen bowling before but playing it had never appealed to him. Now, though, he found himself looking forward to a possible challenge with Taka over strikes or something. A rivalry would make him more comfortable than the almost imperceptible flirting, actually. "Oh, I forgot, lemme see your phone so's I can put my number in it. It wouldn't be fair for me to have yours an' ya not have mine, ne?"

Taka looked over to Tasuki and nodded. He had become a lot more silent. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he produced a slim phone coincidentally the same dark teal color Tamahome's hair used to be. "Ignore the picture." he said, a little blush coloring his cheeks as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked on.

Tasuki cocked a brow, curious about Taka's sudden change in attitude, but remained silent as he flipped open the phone. He blinked at the picture for a moment then cut a short glance in Taka's direction. The two men in the picture were adorable; Taka had a carefree, loving look on his face and the man across from him looked as if he were about to burst with happiness. Their arms linked around each other, foreheads touching while they stared at the camera. It was obvious that the two were in love.

A little uncertain, Tasuki opened the phonebook and put his name and number in, saved it and snapped the phone shut then handed it back. "You two are a cute couple. He gonna be pissed that you're out with me or somethin'?"

Taka cast a sad smile down to his shoes. "Nope. Not a couple." he said curtly, taking his phone back and flipping it open again. "I should change it. I keep meaning to." Taka sighed, slipping his phone back into his pocket without doing anything to the background. "The ally's down the next block and up two. You want to give Miaka a ring?"

Tasuki thought about it for a moment before shaking his head, "Nah, maybe another time. Don't want ya out numbered." He winked and grinned, reminding Taka of his earlier comment. "Besides, it's fun to go out without Mi-chan. It has been ages since I've gone anywhere without her –but I ain't enamoured. She's like my little sister or my kid. It's a big-brother thing," he finished lamely.

Tasuki supposed he should just say that he wanted to get to know Taka without Miaka taking Taka's attention away, but that would be a moot point now that he had seen that picture. Ignoring the little prick of some strange emotion, he tossed an arm over Taka's shoulders. "Guy's night out, Taka-chan. No girls allowed."

Taka smiled warily over to Tasuki. "You sure?" he asked both questions at once. "You're not going to regret this later when I have to comfort you over your complete and utter loss?" His smile grew wrier as he spoke, the little spark dancing to life in his eyes again.

"Loss?! Ha! I learn fast, Taka-chan, you'll be beggin' me to go easy on ya!" Tasuki's smile was nearly splitting his face, glad to see that little spark back in Taka's eyes. He messed up Taka's hair with his free hand, but left the arm slung over Taka's shoulders.

His smile toning down to a smirk, Tasuki tightened his arm around Taka's neck briefly. "Thanks for offerin' to go out with me tonight. All I had planned was loungin' on the couch in my pajamas. This is much better."

Taka gave him a look as if he wanted to say something more, but just smirked and shook his head. "Glad I could get you out of your dull life for a change."

"Hey! I ain't dull!" Tasuki protested and messed Taka's hair up a little more, "Well," he said after a moment, "I might be just a little dull. Arright, so I'd bore ya to tears."

Tasuk released his grip on Taka's shoulders and shoved his hands into his pockets, "I arready did everything I wanted to do, so mostly I just lay around when I ain't chasin' after idiot kids to make sure they've got their bento."

Taka turned a corner; "You've done everything you wanted to do? As in, you're retired?" he wrinkled his brow, more than a little confused. "Or are you independently wealthy and bored with life?"

Tasuki shrugged, "I'm comfortable," he answered vaguely, "Just not much in the world I haven't done, ya know?" A bell tolled and Tasuki realized that it was getting towards late afternoon. _Heh, time flies indeed,_ he thought.

Bored with life. That would just about cover it, though Tasuki had to admit that the last few hours had been rather fun and a little exciting. It wasn't every day that he found his past best friend.

"Comfortable." Taka repeated. "That's just something rich people say to make themselves not seem haughty, but ok. I get it. You're 'comfortable', so that means you're paying for bowling, too," he laughed, skipping ahead of Tasuki just in case he decided to whack him in the back of the head.

Tasuki snickered at Taka's interpretation, _If ya only knew, Taka,_ he thought, jogging mildly after his errant friend. "I didn't say it like that so that I wouldn't come off haughty –I do live in an apartment."

Catching up, Tasuki playfully pushed Taka aside and bounced ahead. "Last one there buys," he called, already knowing that Taka would win the impromptu little race. He wasn't exactly sure how fast normal people could run, so he made sure to always stay just behind them.

Taka flashed an impish grin at Tasuki and jetted ahead, pushing playfully at Tasuki as he passed him. "You'll regret that! 'Cause the loser buys drinks, too."

Tasuki laughed and ran after him, "Then you're definitely gonna lose!" He pulled up beside Taka, making sure to seem as if he was pushing himself to keep up, and growled, playfully.

They ran past a number of people on the street. Two glared at the men as they passed by, one shouted out something about kids having no respect. Taka was laughing, running and slowly pulling ahead. The bowling ally came into view and they jetted for it.

Taka was the one whose feet crossed the threshold first though. "HAHA! My win!" he said, flinging his arms up in victory. "Drinks on you, Tasuki," he giggled, dancing in the doorway until a couple excused themselves through him. "Sorry." he said, bowing low and letting them pass.

Tasuki laughed along with Taka, though he choked at the use of 'Tasuki' rather than 'Terry'. It was a good thing that people interrupted because he wouldn't have been able to explain his sudden lack of laughter.

Scooting aside to let the other couple through, Tasuki slung an arm around Taka's neck and walked into the bowling alley. "Arright, arright, we'll get a couple of lanes an' shoes then I'll buy us a round. But don't think that ya winnin' the race means you're gonna win against me while we're playin'. I intend to make ya beg before it's over."

Taka didn't seem phased by the slip, he straightened up and strut into the ally with a grin still plastered on his face. He shrugged. "Don't be jealous, Terry. Not every one can be as wonderful as me," he joked, "And I doubt you'll ever get me to beg." Taka elbowed Tasuki in the ribs. "I'll go get us a lane and some shoes."

Taka peered around to find the front desk and where the shoe rental was. "Alight. You pick out two good balls," he said with a sly grin. "What size are you?"

Tasuki shrugged, not entirely sure what that little question was supposed to have meant. "I dunno, never measured," he replied just as vaguely, watching Taka's expression and swallowing hard. The fact that Taka had had a boyfriend before was still niggling in the back of his mind and making him take everything in the wrong way, but he couldn't be sure that that wasn't what was meant. "What size are you?" He almost blushed after asking that question, but barely managed to keep heat from flooding his face.

Taka eyed him with a raised eyebrow. "You'd rather pick up our shoes? Ok, then sign us up too. The lines are in the same spot for that. Either twenty-five-and-a-half or twenty-six for me, whichever they have." Taka smiled at Tasuki. "What weight?"

_Aha, I got the wrong idea,_ Tasuki thought, laughing at himself. "Same weight as yours, I guess." He grinned then turned and looked around for the desk. Spotting it, he went to stand in line.

It didn't really take that long but long enough for Tasuki's temper to start wearing thin. He growled out shoe sizes, just barely managed to ask for a lane rather than demanding one, and all but slammed his money down on the desk.

Two sets of shoes under his arm and a plaque in his grip, Tasuki finally was able to return. He struggled to hide his irritation, pasting on a smile as he handed over the shoes. "Lines are nuts," he muttered under his breath.

"More like ridiculous," Taka agreed, handing him a score card that was left behind by the previous occupants. "You were gone for an hour!" Taka took his shoes, thanked Tasuki and slipped off his own. "Oh well, just have to stay out later is all. Do you have work tomorrow? Or your yacht club meeting?" He asked, tying off his laces with a laugh.

Tasuki laughed, "Not workin' yet, but... Do I look like the type a guy who would own a yacht?" Then without giving Taka a chance to answer, he continued. "Hell no. Oceans and lakes can keep their asses away from me. The only water that's worth anythin' is for bathin' or drinkin'. Other'n that, you'd hafta knock me out to get me in the water or else over power me."

Tasuki kicked his shoes off then slid them under the bench, "Ugh, these shoes are ugly," he grumbled, snarling his nose up at the brown and red loafers.

Taka agreed full-heartedly, "They do seem to strive for the worst combinations of colors imaginable," he said with a burst of laughter. "You want to go first or second?" He got up and started typing in their information to the keypad at the center island. "Team name?" he asked the machine curiously, then swiveled to glance back at Tasuki. "You want to do a team or individual? Individual right?"

"Which ever way lets me kick your ass, Taka-chan," Tasuki teased, lips curled into a smirk.

Tasuki finished tying his shoes and stood, curiously looking down at what Taka was typing in. "Uh, yeah, I'll let you handle that. I've never played before so, yeah, you do it."

"Individual it is. I don't think we need a team name. You're going first," Taka stepped aside and waved to the balls in the rack. "Hope you like the one I picked out for you."

The game started the screen displaying Tasuki's name first next to a little grid. A cute icon popped up next to Tasuki's name, a little girl with freckles and bright pink hair. The pins were set up and Taka took a seat. "You don't need me to teach you, do you?"

Tasuki glared at the little icon, wondering why he had to get the pink haired girl. "Ya roll the ball down the lane, ne? Can't be that damn difficult, right?" His glare smoothed and he glanced over at Taka, looking at him silently for a moment before moving to the ball return and hefting a dark blue bowling ball.

"It's gonna take a few minutes to get used to this, so no laughin' or I'll put ya over my knee," Tasuki growled, but a grin curved his lips. Then, his attention turned to the slim white pins.

Fingers in the little holes, Tasuki focused on the pins at the end of the lane, swung the ball back and let it roll. Four pins went down and he frowned. "Harder than it looks," he grumbled.

Taka nodded. "You get one more shot, make it worth it." He crossed his legs at the ankle and smirked, keeping an eye on Tasuki's hands and how he stood.

Tasuki perked up at that. He still had another shot. His ball rolled up the return and he hefted it again, staring down the lane. He was a seishi and, damnit he could pick a route in the blink of an eye to run in without the first hint of missing his target. He could roll a stupid ball down a lane and hit the remaining pins.

Eyes narrowed on the left side of the pins that were still standing, Tasuki swung his arm back and sent the ball down the lane. He crouched down and watched as the ball closed in on the pins, a smile lifted his lips but then they fell again. The ball had gone off course and hit only four more pins. "Damnit. Arright, your turn, Taka-can." The pins were swept away and new ones set up in their place. "You'll hafta deal with the scoring 'cause I got no idea how to do that."

Taka put a hand on Tasuki's shoulder, having already gotten up as the ball was rolling down the lane. "Don't have to," he pointed up to the screen where the little girl was putting up sparkly numbers on a scoreboard. "You'll get better. Next set I'll show you the basics if you want. I'm not that much better, but I'll tell you what I know."

Taka picked up a shiny red ball and held it to his chest as he lined himself up in front of the pins. He held out his arm, swung back and ended in a little almost pose as he watched the ball curve dangerously close to the edge. Taka leaned backward as if his body could pull the ball towards him and the ball obeyed. It arced gracefully and hit the front pin back into seven others. He frowned, "Stupid splits I always get em."

The machine lifted the pins and brushed aside the fallen ones waiting for his next shot. One went down and a rather confused-looking cat tallied his score.

Tasuki watched Taka bowl the ball down the lane, trying to see how the different stance affected the results. His brow furrowed, curious. "That's gonna be hard to finish off," he noted, moving to stand beside Taka and frowning at the pins that refused to fall.

"So, ya hold your body a certain way an' the ball goes that way?" Tasuki rubbed his jaw then glanced over at the lane beside theirs where a couple was in a similar situation to theirs; bowling against each other. They looked much happier and looked like the prizes for getting strikes were kisses.

Tasuki snorted and shook his head. He couldn't offer that kind of incentive, he'd only just met Taka and hadn't noticed any sort of interest of that sort anyway. "Looks like we ain't the only ones in a match," he said, nodding towards the couple.

Taka glanced up at the two who had just finished a little spin around peck on the lips. "Cute," he said, hardly looking at the couple and picking up Tasuki's ball and handing it over. "Here." Taka held the ball out and waited for Tasuki to take it, then he arranged his hands in a better position. "Hold it like this, then when you release it, put a little spin on it."

Taka slid Tasuki's arm down and arced it out in front of him, still holding the ball's weight and twisting Tasuki's hands to give him a feel for the bowl. "Try that."

"Show me that again?" Tasuki had found himself paying attention to the heat of Taka's hand rather than the technique and it threw him for a moment. "I wanna make sure I've got it right before I bowl it," he added, trying to cover his lack of attention.

Tasuki tried to mimic whatever Taka had been doing, but was sure that it wasn't exactly right. Of course, it should give credit to his request. "That twist thing -here, stand behind me an' show me what ya mean. I can't really see what ya did with your hand in the way."

Taka looked around the bowling ally, then nodded. "Ok." He stood behind Tasuki, shadowing his arms behind his. "Li-" he cleared his throat, "Like this." he said into Tasuki's ear. He repeated the movement, leaning in to show Tasuki how to extend his arm at the end.

Tasuki paid closer attention this time, though it was a little harder when Taka leaned close and was breathing in his ear. He fought off the urge to shiver, nodding instead. "Oh, I get it. Thanks, Taka," he turned his head to grin in appreciation but caught sight of Taka's blush and how close they were and turned his head quickly.

Tasuki licked his lips and swallowed, mimicking the movement again to make sure he had it right. "Like this?" His voice was a little shaky, but he hoped that Taka wouldn't notice. It would be too embarrassing.

Taka stepped back quickly, flicking a glancing around the ally again. "Yeah, yeah… that's it." He reached behind him and felt for the edge of the chair, sitting down with a huff of breath. "Do that and you're sure to get a split," he laughed, scratching his head and shrugging. "I'm not a bowling expert, but it's better than gutter balls."

The couple glanced at them, the girl smiling politely, the man giving them a cast off look.

Tasuki turned and laughed, "Oh, I see how ya are. I'll make sure not to split 'em, just watch me!" He smirked challengingly, but it dropped into a frown when he noticed the direction Taka was looking.

The disgusted glare the man in the other lane was giving them set Tasuki's teeth on edge. "What? Ya ain't never seen friends show each other how t'bowl before? Fuck off, jerk," he growled, one fisted hand on his hip while the other held the ball in the bend of his elbow.

The man curled his lip and dragged the girl away, leaving their lane open and their game unfinished. Tasuki just snorted, "Fuckers are too nosey. It ain't like we was doin' anything indecent, ne? Jerks."

Tasuki returned his glare to the lane and swung his arm back, letting the ball go with a little more force than he had intended. True to what Taka had said, the pins split right down the middle. "Damnit! Arright, we gotta work on a different technique. Maybe combine mine an' yours an' see what happens?"

Taka was watching the couple stalk out with a strange look on his face, when Tasuki addressed him, he turned though. "Oh yeah, sure. That way we're sure to win," he said his tone laden with sarcasm. He got up, slowly, casting a glance down to his lap before straightening. "I'll try it and see." He grinned at Tasuki, picking up his ball out of the return.

"Jerk," Tasuki muttered and stuck his tongue out at Taka, "I didn't gutter it all the time, just once. Maybe not so much twist an' it'll be good." He hadn't missed the odd look Taka had given his lap, but didn't notice any stains or anything on the pants so he shrugged it off.

"Oh, shit, what kinda drink did ya want? I was supposed to buy drinks 'cause of that little race you won, ne?" Tasuki dug his wallet out of his pocket and flipped through the bills then nodded. "Just can't get more'n about twelve rounds or so or I'll hafta go get more cash."

Taka shrugged with a smile on his lips. "I'm a light weight, don't worry. I'll have whatever."

Taka took aim and let the ball slide from his hand. It rolled down the lane and hit smack-dab in the correct spot. Taka waited and as the last pin dropped he jumped up. "Yes!" he hooted, turning around to Tasuki and giving him a wink. "Guess us in combo does work."

"Ha! I told ya it would work!" Tasuki patted Taka's shoulder, a wide grin on his lips. "Pick up your spare while I go get a couple a beers."

Tasuki sauntered over to the concession stand, his happy grin even wider. "Yeah, gimme two a your imports," he told the man behind the counter. Two slid across the counter and Tasuki tossed down the money for the drinks. The price was a little higher, but he was too psyched over Taka getting a strike with his idea to mind.

Tasuki set their beers on the small table between the benches, "How did ya do?" He looked up at the score board and frowned. "Hey! You can't go gettin' ahead a me! This means war, Taka-chan," he winked and grinned at his new friend.

Taka flashed a challenging grin back to him. "If you don't like it, do something about it." He walked back to the table, picked up the drink and guzzled down a swig. He finished with a nod, "I wanna see you beat me," he said, winking an eye and gesturing with the bottle.

"I arready told ya I was gonna make ya beg, ne? Now, we'll get to see it." Tasuki took a sip of his beer, set it down and went to grab his ball from the return. He snatched it up, swung back and whipped the ball forward, adding just the slightest spin.

Tasuki watched the ball critically as it rolled down the center of the lane and, with a clatter of wood and porcelain, he straightened. He looked back over his shoulder at Taka, a gleam in his eyes. "Strike," he grinned, fighting the urge to bounce like a happy kid in front of Taka.

Tasuki picked up his ball and rolled a second with his spare. This time he couldn't help his reaction. He leapt up, grinning madly, and let out a whoop. "Yeah! Two in a row! I'll be paddlin' your ass from here out!"

Taka stared bewildered at the second strike. "Oh god, is that's what we're betting on?" he shook his head, standing and gawking at Tasuki. "'I never bowled before' my ass. You're a hustler!"

Taka grabbed Tasuki's shoulders and turned him around. "You get one more shot, jerk, if I see any turkeys up there, I'll kick your ass."

Tasuki laughed and grabbed his ball from the return, "I swear! Beginners luck, but that don't mean I'm gonna let ya get away with that threat. I dare ya to kick my ass, we'll have it out once I hand yours to ya."

Tasuki hefted his ball up, looked behind him to make sure Taka wasn't going to mess him up, then sent his ball rolling down the lane. A third strike. "HA!" He spun and did a happy little dance then proudly walked over and flopped down beside Taka. "Tur-key!" he sang, then leaned over and grabbed his beer, tipping it back for a deep drink.

Taka glared at him playfully. "Yeah, yeah, beginner's luck. We'll just see how long that lasts." He fluffed Tasuki's hair in the back as he got up. Mumbling something under his breath and picked up his ball again. He centered himself, glancing at the dancing little turkey in the box and grimacing. Letting the ball go it went almost immediately into the gutter. "Damn, your bad luck rubbed off on me."

Tasuki laughed, setting his drink down, and moved to Taka's side. "I ain't rubbed anything on ya, you're just pissy because I figured out how to win. You were holdin' the ball all wrong, anyway."

Tasuki scooted around and stood behind Taka, "Your feet are too close together," he said, nudging Taka's feet apart with his own. "Now," he moved his hands to Taka's and shifted them to how he usually held the ball. "Instead a twistin' it that hard, sorta let it roll offa your fingers." He demonstrated, speaking softly in Taka's ear.

Taka shivered a little. "T-Terry… I think I got… I got it." He obviously didn't get it, he was holding it all wrong still and he had started leaning back.

Tasuki frowned and put an arm around Taka to steady him, "Hey, you okay?" He pulled Taka back to rest against his chest and pulled the ball from his hands. He set it in the ball return and helped Taka sit down on the bench. He took the space beside Taka and brushed his hair back, looking worriedly at the blush on Taka's face.

Tasuki brushed his thumb over Taka's cheek, a concerned frown on his face. "You need me to get ya some water? You look flushed."

Taka shook his head. "No, no, I'm fine," he cleared his throat. "Just... Get me the beer, it's hot in here." He sighed, reaching out for the bottle. He undid a button on his shirt, fanning himself a little. "Man, that's embarrassing." Taka took the beer and took a sip, then put the cold glass against his forehead. "Ahh, better."

Taka took a few minutes to adjust slipping the bottle over his neck and collarbone, then he stood up again, reaching for the ball and bowling two inconsequential hits.

Tasuki watched Taka closely, then shook his head and took his turn. Another strike paired with a split. He finished his beer and threw the bottle away. "Ready for another or ya wanna get outta here?"

Tasuki worriedly eyed his friend, feeling a little unsure if he should ask to stay. If Taka could almost fall out from the heat –which wasn't that bad –then it was possible that he had pushed himself too much after working all day.

"Just finish this set and then we can go," Taka assured Tasuki with a wink. "I want to see who wins."

Tasuki offered a grin in return. "Arright, we'll finish up this set then we can go, but if ya feel faint again, lemme know an' I'll help ya outside where it's cooler."

Taka bowled the frame with a strike and turned to Tasuki with a grin. "I still have a chance."

Tasuki's brow rose and a small smirk lifted the corner of his lips. "Yeah, you've got a chance," he paused, his smirk widening. "To get your ass kicked."

Taka paused, downing the rest of his drink and putting it back on the table. "You know, you're one interesting person."

"Interestin'?" Tasuki's brows furrowed into a confused frown. "What does that mean?" He leaned back slightly, a brow raised suspiciously. "You don't mean that in a bad way, right? Like, 'interesting' meanin' 'strange' or 'weird', right? I dunno if I wanna seem like that to ya."

Taka shook his head. "Not strange, more... mercurial, but not in a bad way." He gave Tasuki a wink and a shrug, "How many are left?"

Tasuki leaned back and settled his arms along the back of the seat, head tipped slightly to one side and looking up through the fringe of his bangs. "So ya don't mean it in a bad way," he asked, chewing his lower lip.

Tasuki nodded then looked up at the scoreboard. "Uh, I think about four or so? I'm not good at readin' that thing." His lips curved into a smirk, after a moment. "But, I know I'm kickin' your ass." Tasuki snickered and shook his head. "So, what kinda prize do I get when I win?" His eyes took a quick evaluation of Taka's body, but then he realized what that must look like and jerked his eyes back to the scoreboard.

"Ha, you got one lucky strike and now you're a master? I…" Taka glanced over his shoulder and paused with a sympathetic look over to Tasuki. "See? Interesting." He bowled his turn and came back to his seat.

Tasuki frowned and leaned his elbows on his knees. "Well, I just..." he trailed off and chewed his lip. "I'm not usually like this. Just with you, ya know? You kinda remind me a someone I used t'know. We had a real intense rivalry goin' because I hadda make sure he was good enough for Mi-chan an', well..."

Tasuki shrugged off the memories of his life before the curse and stood, forcing a grin back onto his lips. "He was, but Mi-chan hadda move away before they could have a real relationship. I guess it's why I'm kinda protective a her. She was real broken up about it, ya know?" Shrugging off the rather sad atmosphere, he took his turn and came back with another pair of strikes followed by a gutter ball. "Heh," he said, taking his seat.

Taka didn't move from his seat. He was watching Tasuki intently as he came back. "I remind you of someone who used to go out with Miaka?" he asked, an uncertain tone in his voice. "This whole thing isn't a set up, right? I just need to make sure."

Tasuki blinked and looked up at Taka, a look of confusion on his face. "What? Set up?" The light bulb went on and his eyes widened. "Ya mean tryin' to set ya up with Miaka? No, no, I was just tryin' to explain why I'm so...'interesting'."

Tasuki leaned back and settled his arms along the back of the seat once more, head tipped slightly to one side and looking up through the fringe of his bangs at the scoreboard so that Taka couldn't see his expression. "So, since I ain't 'interesting' in a bad way, would ya mind comin' up to my place when we leave?" He asked, trying to steer the conversation away from Miaka and Tamahome. "I've got a few pretty good films we could watch, that way ya won't be hot an' almost faint again," he realized what that sounded like and hurried to fix it. "Not that I mind helpin' ya, of course. Just don't want ya to pass out on me. I got no clue where ya live an' I kinda doubt you'd like wakin' up in my bed with no idea how ya got there."

Taka just stared at Tasuki, blinking. "I… don't know what to say," he just looked down, smiling and laughing a little. "You're confusing as hell, but I'm not minding it." He looked down at his hands and over to the door with a mixed frown. "You know… I think I should pass for tonight. I'll walk you home, but you've got someone waiting there for you."

Tasuki nodded and stood again, "Well, since I've confused ya an' it's startin' to get late, wanna put our match on hold an' head back, then?" He offered Taka his hand, though he was still a little leery that the other man would fall or pass out. "You've got work tomorrow, ne? I guess it was a bad idea to ask ya up." He wanted to say that there wasn't anyone waiting on him, but he didn't know for sure so he couldn't argue.

Taka looked over his shoulder at the few frames they had left. "Yeah, I guess I was just delaying the inevitable." he said with a shrug, "Ok. I'm off tomorrow, but it is getting late." He sat down and took off his shoes. "Do you have to be the one to return these?"

Tasuki didn't know how to reply to that little phrase. _Delayin' the inevitable? It kinda sounds like... no, that can't be it,_ he thought, shaking his head to clear the thought from his mind.

Tasuki kicked off his own shoes then picked them up. "Nah, the number inside tells 'em which markers to remove. I'll walk up with ya, though, since I gotta return mine."

Taka walked over to the counter, gave his shoes over and waited for them to return his own. He said nothing, but kept glancing at Tasuki. At points it looked as if he were going to say something, but he would just sigh and shake his head instead, deciding at the last minute to stay silent. "Thank you." he nodded to the boy behind the counter and knelt to slip on his shoes again.

Tasuki dropped his rental-shoes on the counter and was given his own back, which he dropped on the floor and stepped into. His were easier to put on. Boots usually were. He had noticed Taka's false starts but hadn't pushed. Things were starting to feel a little awkward so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Wanna go out tomorrow? There's a park not far from here an' I was hopin' you'd have some free time."

Taka looked up at him from the floor. "Hmm? Tomorrow?" He thought about it, standing and tapping his shoes on the ground to fit them in better. "Sure. Um, give me a call, as I said, I'm off."

They were tallied up, and Taka walked over to the door. "Ready?"

Tasuki paid the bill and followed Taka to the door, "Yeah, let's go," he answered, feeling a little unsure now that Taka's attitude seemed to be a little strained. He chewed his lip for a moment, walking down the street that they had raced on earlier, trying to decide how to get that friendly atmosphere back. "What's wrong? You're bein' awful quiet. Did I say somethin' that upset ya?"

Taka shifted his gaze over to Tasuki, silently weighing the question. "You said a lot of things," he finally said. "But nothing upset me. It's just... hard to get a reading on you is all and I don't want to over step my boundaries."

Tasuki quirked his brows, shooting a weird look at Taka. "What?" He shook his head and tried again. "Look, I don't put boundaries up. If it feels weird, I'll let ya know. That's all we can really do, ne? Until we know each other better, we've gotta test things out."

Tasuki put a hand on Taka's shoulder, a grin on his lips. "We arready know a little, ne? We both like pizza that's been piled high with everything under the sun, we both like teasin' an' playin' around, we both suck at bowlin' though we work well together when we try. That's a pretty good start in my book." He offered a wink and slid his arm over Taka's shoulders, comfortable with the show of friendship.

Taka gave Tasuki a look, letting the words settle. "Ok, ok. Take it slow. I get you." He hesitantly put his arm around Tasuki's shoulders, mirroring him. "So Pizza, bad bowling and teasing. I like doodling, bad kung fu movies; the color red and long walks on the beach too. Hello my name's Taka, nice to meet you," he joked, mockingly bowing formally after his introduction.

Tasuki laughed and shook his head before deciding to tease as well. In the back of his mind, old Tibbs was coaching his words. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Taka." He shifted and executed a courtly bow that he had been trained to do by his trusty aged valet. "I am Terry and I've been known to bore people to death with my extensive knowledge of flowers and their meanin's, my ability to play cricket, my utter lack of formal manners and know just about every language there is," he answered.

"I find myself enjoyin' walks in the park, ancient stories, golden brown is my favorite color, and I really like foreign places." Tasuki finished, tucking his Regency era memories back before he could switch to English.

Taka lightened up almost immediately, laughing so hard that he had to clutch his belly in pain. "Oh god, that was great! You do the bow so well, so western!" He wiped tears from his eyes, but he was still laughing, catching his breath in hiccups and sputters.

Tasuki grinned and shrugged, "Tibbs was a good man an' taught me how t'be respectable, though I kinda did used to make an ass outta myself-" he broke off and swallowed, trying to change the direction of that sentence. "He was a damn good actin' coach," he finished lamely.

Tasuki found himself saddled with a strong wave of nostalgia as he listened to Taka laugh. His laugh and his scent reminded him of someone he knew a long time ago. Someone who used to stare at him with almost loving dark eyes and used to have a rather annoying habit of calling him -no, he couldn't think about that, not now. It had been almost three hundred years since he'd seen that particular face and it still ached.

When Taka finally managed to gather his breath, he was grinning from ear to ear again. No trace of the uncertainty in his manor, as if it hadn't ever existed. "Well, give Tibbs my regards. That was a great performance." Taka turned down a block on instinct, heading home in the direction he knew.

Tasuki paused, looking the opposite direction for a moment then caught up to Taka and pulled him to a stop. "I would be he's long gone. But, uhm, where are we goin'? My place is back the other way... but, yeah, um, I'll call ya tomorrow, then."

Tasuki patted Taka's shoulder but wasn't ready to go back home yet. Shaking his head at himself, he grinned. "Tomorrow, ne?" He turned and headed back towards his own home, though his steps were much slower than they had been all night.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Taka winced. "I was going on auto pilot. I'll hear from you tomorrow, then?" he called out to Tasuki as they parted ways.

Tasuki turned and grinned, but only half of his smile was good-natured, the other was rather unhappy. "Yeah, tomorrow," he said feeling a little uncomfortable now that they were going separate ways. He really liked Taka's company; he was funny and had an air about him that put Tasuki at ease.

* * *

By the time Tasuki got home that evening he was a little confused. Not once had Taka acted like anything other than a typical teenaged guy. Pizza had turned into a round of bowling in which their old rivalry was once again ignited.

Conversation was easy-going and fun, a couple of beers and a pizza split between them, a rousing game of one-on-one bowling for strikes, and a walk almost home filled with even more comfortable conversation that hadn't once slipped into territory that could be considered telling. All in all, it felt like a typical guy's night out.

Which was what confused him.

Keisuke and Miaka weren't there when he got home, and Taka had gone on to his own home, so Tasuki really didn't have anyone with which to muddle through what had happened. At the café, Taka had almost seemed to be coming on to him. Then, when they had been out, it was a typical night out with friends.

With a sigh, Tasuki plopped down on the couch and eyed the book sitting on his coffee table. He'd stolen it from the library not long after Miaka and Yui came out of it, but hadn't opened it. He had hoped that Miaka would read it and see how Tamahome was doing and put her heart at ease but she hadn't. When she had seen it, she had cried and said that it was too soon to open the book again.

Now, though, in the darkness of his living room, Tasuki leaned forward and picked up the book. It felt strange in his hands –worse now than when he had stolen it, and a tingle ran up his arm. Something was waiting for him to open it, so he dared not. He didn't know if he could ever come back out again and he had no intentions of living another four hundred years while he waited to get back to this point.

Instead, he put the book back down with a grumble and nearly jumped out of his skin when his cell phone jingled and vibrated in his pocket. Pulling the thin Razor out, he flipped it open and glanced at the caller I.D. It took a moment to decide if he was going to answer, but he did and held the phone to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Hey, Terry. Look, I know it's strange for me to call you now, especially since you just got home, but could you do me a favor?" Taka's smooth voice came over the line.

"Uh, what kinda favor? It's late an' I was gonna call ya in the mornin'," Tasuki answered carefully, not sure what he could possibly do.

"Go to the window."

Curious and a little confused, Tasuki pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it a moment then put it back, standing. "Okay. What does me goin' to the window do for you?" He asked, moving to the window and pushing the curtains aside and looking down only to stare in surprise. Taka was standing on the sidewalk, looking up.

"Gotcha." Taka laughed into the phone, "Now I know where you live and I can come by after work –if that's okay with you, of course."

Tasuki shook his head and hung up the phone. He opened the window and leaned against the sill, calling down to the boy on the sidewalk. "If ya wanted to know where I lived that damn bad, Taka, you could have accepted when I asked you to come up."

Taka slipped his phone into his pocket, a smile in his voice and on his face. "But then if you had company, I would have had to share your attention. Now that I know no one is there, I might come up."

Tasuki was glad of the late evening lack of light; the dark covered the light blush on his face. "Get your ass up here, an' ya better bring a damn good explanation with ya."

"Number?"

"376, third floor, end of the hall on the left."

"Then I and my explanations will be there in a few minutes."

And with that, Taka was out of sight and Tasuki pulled the window down. "Shit, what the hell is happening?"

"Sounds to me like you've found him, Tasuki."

"Oh come on, Grandma!" Tasuki growled and spun to face Taiitsukun who had resumed her scary basset hound looks. "We've been over this –"

"And I'm telling _you_ that he is your One. Tamahome might not have been, but Taka is." Taiitsukun cut in, a smug grin on her heavy jowls. "You must have felt it, Tasuki. You must have noticed that he only looked at you the entire time you were out together."

"You were watching? What the fuck kinda perverted sick-o are ya?" Tasuki returned; a dangerous glint in amber colored eyes.

"The kind that has spent centuries trying to push you towards him! Every time I sent you near him, you ran away or got hung up on some stupid little technicality. He was on ship with you when you left China, but you were still too broken up about Chichiri to even notice him. He was there when you went to Cairo and tried out tomb raiding. He was the stable boy at Nuriko and Hotohori's uncle's home. He was your second in command during the First World War. You can't have missed him every time!" Taiitsukun crossed her chubby, age-spotted arms and glared right back. "I suggest that you get it right this time because Suzaku is tired of sending your One to you only to have you turn away."

She then vanished in a pouf of smoke, leaving Tasuki standing in the middle of his living room, shell-shocked with his jaw hanging somewhere around his knees.

* * *

TBC…

So! I've set up a few things to happen which will really screw with canon in the next chapter. Hope you are all hanging on, because the next bit will be coming out rapid-fire and might lose you. Thank you so much for reading!


	7. Play it Again, Sam

Stalking the Wolf

Stalking the Wolf

By: Yahnkehy

A/N: Okay, now I'm writing this chapter directly after I've finished the last one, so any reviews and comments those few readers that are following this story have left shall not be addressed in this chapter. This is the set up chapter for what will play out next. And, boy, did I take a LONG time to write this chapter. It's been off to beta twice and I still couldn't decide if I wanted to end it where it is or if I should continue it. Fortunately, for those of you who are still reading this, I've decided to give you Stalking the Wolf goodness now rather than later. I hope you enjoy! :D

Chapter Warnings: Language. Tasuki is so colorful… and uhm... well, things get ..._harder, _shall we say.

Disclaimer: I, Watase-sama, do hereby swear that Yahnkehy owns all of FY and shall thereby be entitled to all of my profits from said universe.

Oh, wait, that isn't what the memo said.

It actually reads; "Dear Yahnkehy-kun, we are sorry to inform you that you shall never own any part of the FY universe as it is a lucrative and well loved series. Watase-sama also wishes to inform you that, no, just because you own a Tasuki Plushie does not mean that you can claim rights to said fanged bandit."

Heh, who knew that such a memo could be misinterpreted so badly? lol

Chapter 6: Play It Again, Sam

* * *

The tapping at his door woke Tasuki from his confusion-induced stupor and he dazedly walked over and opened it.

The door opened and Taka was on the other side, grinning with his phone still held in his hand. "Hey," he said with a slight blush. "You ok? You look kind of… out of it."

"Tama?" Tasuki asked, a confused frown on his brow as he stared at the boy on the other side.

Taka tilted his head and held back a smile. "Expecting someone else?" he asked, not doing a good job of hiding the giggle that was behind the frown. "You're the one who invited me up."

Tasuki shook his head to clear away the surprise that Taiitsukun had left him with and stepped back to let Taka inside. "Nah, I wasn't expectin' anybody else. Come in," he said, opening the door wider.

Taka stepped through the threshold and surveyed the place. "Nice, " he said with an appreciative nod. "Better than my bachelor pad." he joked.

Taka strolled around the area, stopping at the end table and examining an amber globe. "Wow, are you an art collector?" he asked in awe.

Tasuki shifted uncomfortably and closed the door for lack of anything else to do. "Uh, well, kinda. It's just stuff I've picked up while I was travelin'. It's kind of a hodge-podge of all kinda stuff." He shoved his hands in his pockets, nervous that Taka would recognize some of the items. Especially the armband that he had given to Rasui a few years before the boy had died.

Tasuki watched Taka move around his living room, checking out the artifacts that held a good deal of his memories. "Uhm, what made ya change your mind about comin' up?"

Taka grinned over his shoulder, his fingers resting on the ledge where the armband lay. "I already told you. I thought Miaka was around, so I left you guys alone."

Tasuki scratched the back of his neck, a nervous grin on his face. His eyes were stuck on Taka's fingers resting right beside the armband. "I know, but- hey, you said you had an explanation. Mind fillin' me in?"

Taka moved over to Tasuki, his grin turning sly. "I decided I'd rather spend the night with you then alone in my apartment." he said, his eyes taking stock of Tasuki as he explained. "Plus, I really like movies, so what's the selection?" He tilted his head and grinned again, looking around for a bookshelf.

Tasuki's cheeks pinkened at Taka's wording and he shifted his eyes to the side. Golden toned skin, needy brown eyes, hot mouth and teasingly knowing hands flashed through his mind and he almost missed Taka's question.

Clearing his throat, Tasuki tried to compose himself. "Uh, well the movies are in the cabinet under the TV. Pick what ya wanna watch," he answered, moving to sit on the couch so that the reaction his body had had to his memories wouldn't be obvious.

Taka nodded, plopped down in front of the TV and opened the cabinet, leaning his elbows on his knees as he searched the titles. "Anything you're interested in?" he asked into his hand and he picked through, setting some aside and putting others back.

_You,_ Tasuki thought, then shook his head. "Nah, I like most anything. You pick." He couldn't for the life of him tear his eyes off of Taka's back, couldn't get rid of the warm and almost hungry gaze that trailed over the long line of Taka's back and the almost delicate curve of his neck.

Tasuki cleared his throat again and squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to stand. "Popcorn an' somethin' to drink?" he asked; though his voice was obviously a little rougher than before. He hurried into the kitchen and leaned on the counter, still eyeing Taka over the bar.

"Oh, yeah!" Taka perked up; " Do you have any milk tea?" He asked, twisting around to Tasuki in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I've got milk tea," Tasuki answered and reached up to grab cups out of the cupboard, but stopped to watch Taka exclaim and laugh at the titles he found.

"Ah, you have Shura Yuki-Hime. Did you like it? It's a classic," he exclaimed off hand as he returned to shuffling through Tasuki's collection. "Lot's of old movies...HAHAA, Spice World? Please tell me that's Miaka's," he called into the kitchen.

Tasuki leaned his elbows on the counter, a small smile on his face. "I like all the movies down there, just not Spice World. That one belongs to Keisuke. Somethin' about hot chicks runnin' around in almost nothin' that made him buy it. He left it here so's I'd watch it, but after readin' the back, I just put it down there an' tried to forget it was there."

Taka turned around to face Tasuki, leaning on his hand and smirking. "Another piece of the puzzle that is you, Terry." He got up, a DVD in his hand, and made his way into the kitchen.

"Let's watch Kantoku Banzai!" he said with a laugh. "I never saw it, but I heard it was hilarious." He slid the DVD on the counter for Tasuki's approval. "Need any help?"

Tasuki perked up, pulling himself out of the daze he had slipped into while staring at Taka. "Hmm? What? Oh, yeah, if ya wanna." He shook his head and straightened, resuming his search for cups. "I guess I should start the popcorn if we wanna eat it any time soon."

Tasuki grabbed a large bowl and set it on the counter along with two cups. "Tea is above the sink if ya wanna get it down. I've got a pan around here somewhere," he snickered at himself. "Can't tell I don't cook often, ne?"

Taka smiled at Tasuki, "Really? Could have fooled me," he said sarcastically, hands on his hips. "Anyway," he headed over to the sink and reached up to the top cabinet. "Anyone who gets that excited over café coffee has no experience in the kitchen. Unless you're really into coffee that drops you on your ass it's so strong."

Taka shifted through boxes, moving aside a jar of peanut butter. "Ah found it," he said, moving a small box of benito flakes. "Green tea is ok by me."

Tasuki leaned back against the counter; arms across his chest comfortably and legs crossed at the ankles in a way that would make his reaction to Taka less visible. "Arright, fine. The coffee sucks at your café," he said, watching Taka though desperately trying to keep his emotions in check.

Taka spun around and pointed a finger at Tasuki. "So, you admit it. Then what were you so excited about when I first met you?"

Tasuki shrugged, turning his head to look at the armband in the next room. "You," he answered. "I-I thought, I mean..." he trailed off then frowned. "I just hadda meet you."

Taka laughed and shook his head, "Did I have an add out in the personals?"

Tasuki tightened his arms over his chest, still refusing to look at his guest. "No," he answered quietly, then cleared his throat and sighed. "Fuck, this was so much easier to explain to Rasui -well, aside from his weird interpretation." Tasuki sighed again and rubbed his face, "Never mind. I'll start the popcorn."

Taka was left with a confused frown on his face, just watching Tasuki. "Ok, ok. I have a confession. If I tell you mine, will you fill me in on just how you knew you had to meet me before you met me?"

Tasuki paused in pulling the bag of popcorn out of its box and glanced over at Taka. "That depends on how good you are at hearin' things that don't make much sense. If you c'n listen without freakin' out, then yeah, I'll tell ya."

Taka considered the proposal with a nod. "Alright. Deal. Ok here goes. How do I start?" He took a moment to gather and then took a breath for good measure. "Well, first off, the guy on my phone. We were together for about two years. I mean together, together. As in he was my boyfriend," he paused, waiting for Tasuki's reaction.

Tasuki nodded, looking Taka in the eye. "I kinda figured that out," he grinned, "That ain't gonna put me offa you. Please, continue," he gestured with one hand at the couch so that they would at least be comfortable while they spoke. Suzaku knew that Taka would need to be sitting down when Tasuki started his story.

Taka took the gesture with a relieved smile. "Alright, that said and I'm still here. I'm taking it you don't mind hanging out with a gay man." He looked to Tasuki for confirmation. "The confession is. I'm hot and cold on you. I can't figure if you're just really comfortable with me or if you're trying to tell me something." Taka raised his eyebrows and urged Tasuki to confirm or deny.

Tasuki colored faintly but refused to drop his eyes from Taka's. This was one moment that he couldn't mess up if he wanted to find out where this might take them. "I'm really comfortable with ya," he said, then scooted a little closer. "But, I wanna know ya better. I-I, well, I like ya."

Tasuki knew his cheeks were flaming, could feel the heat warming his entire face and creeping down his neck. "I didn't wanna push ya into anything, so I was just gonna sit back an' see what happened."

Taka relaxed visibly and smiled at himself, running a hand over his face. "Wow. That's a relief. I thought I was just reading your friendliness wrong." he leaned back into the couch cushions and sighed. "It's been bugging me all day."

Tasuki grinned and leaned back in the corner of the couch, one leg crossed over his knee. "I should'a just put a sign on my forehead that said somethin' to the effect of 'I got a thing for a guy I just met an' known forever' an' things woulda been clearer," he joked, but sobered a moment later.

"Are ya ready to hear some real crazy soundin' stories? You gotta stay here for all of it, or it ain't gonna make sense but, if it freaks ya out... well, I'll understand if ya run an' don't bother seein' me again." Tasuki took a deep breath and pulled his legs up on the couch, arms going around his shins loosely while he waited for Taka's answer. He didn't want to explain; there was too much of a chance for Taka leaving.

Taka got more comfortable, giving Tasuki all of his attention. "Given how often I find a good looking guy who's funny, sweet and also into me? I'll give you the floor for as long as you need... Unless, you're secret is that you're planning on flaying me, and even then. I might still consider." He gave a wink to Tasuki. "Go ahead."

Tasuki laughed at that, but shook his head. "No, nothin' as damagin' as whips," he snickered, but a mental image of Nakago and his whip flew into his head and he sobered. "Arright, I guess I should start at the end an' work my way back so that it makes sense."

Tasuki took a deep breath and closed his eyes, searching for the right words to begin with. "I'm cursed. Kinda. I'm not allowed to die or age until I fall in love." He looked at Taka to make sure he was listening and not about to run for it. "I'm still alive, so that means either I'm unlucky or just not fit for fallin' in love. It's been four hundred an' three years since I was cursed. I was seventeen."

Taka blinked at Tasuki. "Wow, that's a hell of a creative way to let me know you're not actually interested..." He looked at Tasuki with scrutiny. "Wait, you're being serious?"

Tasuki nodded, "I really like ya, so I wouldn't tell ya this kinda thing just to get ya to leave me alone."

Clearing his throat again, Tasuki slowly continued. "Mi-chan, she- well, she's my miko. She was pulled into the past to fulfil a prophecy. She got three wishes from our god, Suzaku, an' her last one was for me to never rest until I fell in love with someone who loved me, too. When the wish was granted, I saw your face." His arms tightened around his legs, drawing his knees tighter to his chest.

"I've lived through all kinds a things. I watched everyone I knew an' loved die. I lived through wars an' had so many different names that I can't even remember 'em all. But, you've been there in one form or another all along. As Tamahome you were in love with Miaka, but you were with me as Tsang when I finally left China. You were in Cairo... as my Rasui. Tommy in the 18th century. Captain Bonnet in the First World War... I just didn't know they were all you. I didn't know until tonight. Just before ya came up, the Creator told me who you had been to me.

"I know that sounds kinda scary, but Taiitsukun told me that Suzaku sent ya to me so that I wouldn't hafta be alone anymore. I was ready to let ya go, though. I was gonna try an' get you an' Mi-chan together, but she's determined to help me end my curse." Tasuki laughed sarcastically, resting his head back on the arm of the couch. "Probably kinda pointless to even think of endin' the curse now. I really don't expect ya to be able to accept what I told ya, so it's arright if ya wanna take back what ya said."

Taka was silent for a long while. "Wow," he said, just staring at the blank TV. "That's a lot of ... information. And all at once." He fell silent for a moment, pulling his own legs up onto the couch and shifting.

"It's… a really romantic story," Taka said with a small shrug. "At least it sounds like one. And I can tell you for certain that I'm not getting together with Miaka. I haven't been straight since, well if you count grade school before anyone knows what it even means." Taka laughed, suddenly, shaking his head. "I guess it goes beyond that. I haven't been straight since… Tamahome was it?"

Tasuki shook his head, "Nah, Captain Bonnet was a widower, had a real nice son. An' I dunno about Tommy, he was only about twelve last time I saw him. Far as Rasui goes... well, I really dunno if he was straight an' just hid it well, or if he meant it when we... well, yeah."

Tasuki stared at the ceiling, pushing his emotions back into their little pocket so that he wouldn't have to deal with them. "You seem kinda calm for havin' listened to this. Last person I told sorta thought I was a child of gods, then again, back then magic an' the power of gods was more accepted than now."

Taka smiled apologetically, "Yeah, it sounds more like a script for a movie, or a novel or something. I've always been really into movies, so... I guess it's not really registering as real. I mean... I have nothing to go on but your word and I just met you today. I _can_ tell you that I feel like I've known you for a while, but that could be just… we blend well."

Taka lay back again, shifting in his seat and trying to find a spot that felt better. "I guess if nothing else, you're a really creative person, if a little out there, and I still would like to get to know you. Maybe you'll find a way to convince me of your story," he shrugged again, giving Tasuki a little assuring smile. "Oh!" Taka jumped, digging in his pocket for something and pulling out his phone.

He flipped it open aimed the little lens at Tasuki. "Mind?" he asked before snapping a picture. "Want to just forget about curses and watch a show? I had a really good time today, and I'm still looking to get a new background," he said waving his closed phone with a smile.

Tasuki raised a brow; "You wanted my picture for your background an' all ya got was me lookin' like an idiot? If ya want a good picture, you'll hafta take it in the mornin'." He scooted out of the corner of the couch and stood. "Ya still wanna watch Kantoku Banzai or somethin' else?"

What Tasuki really wanted was to lie down beside Taka and sleep, but that probably wouldn't go over too well. "I can still make popcorn an' some tea if ya want it."

Color rushed to Taka's cheeks and he looked down to his phone intensely. "I… guess I could stay, but Miaka… she lives with you right? I don't usually do things like that... I don't want anyone to get the wrong impression."

Tasuki frowned, "Where did ya get the idea that Miaka lives here? She lives across the hall with her Ma and brother. There ain't a wrong impression to get, anyway," he answered, moving over to look down at Taka. "There was a really embarrassin' conversation 'bout my lack a sex life this mornin'. Trust me, they ain't gonna think anything happened." Tasuki turned and went to the kitchen, grabbing the DVD off of the counter before going to the TV. "This movie was what ya wanted to watch, ne?"

Taka was in kind of a daze, but he snapped out of it. "Oh sure, sure yeah. The movie's funny, or so I hear. Maybe it'll be nice for you to get your mind off all the... curse and all." Taka shifted in his seat, rearranging himself to see the TV better.

Tasuki popped the DVD in and stood, but stopped as he turned and found Taka lounging comfortably on the couch. Clearing his throat, he left the room and grabbed a few pillows and a blanket from his bedroom and returned. He set the blanket out on the floor and arranged the pillows against the side of the couch so that he would be comfortable.

Lying down, Tasuki folded his hands behind his head, which allowed him to just barely touch Taka's leg. "It's a real funny movie," he said settling in.

Taka sat back, shifting and settling in to the couch. "Hey, Terry?" Taka leaned over, blocking out the lamplight. "You can sit on your own couch, you know." He smiled at Tasuki, his hair falling down in front of his face.

Tasuki tipped his head back, looking up at Taka upside down. "I know, but I didn't wanna crowd ya –well, that's part of it, anyway. I didn't know how comfortable you'd be with me so close, but it's comfortable lyin' here. You're welcome to try it out if ya wanna." He carefully removed his hand from Taka's thigh to prove that he didn't want to make his guest uncomfortable.

Taka moved and a moment later was siting on the floor next to Tasuki. "How could it be a date if we're not even next to each other?" He smiled and settled back against the couch as the DVD menu came up.

Tasuki grinned slowly then scooted down and folded his arms behind his head again. "Where _was_ my brain on that one?" he drawled sarcastically, "On a real date, though, you'd be cuddled up beside me watchin' this film." So he was trying to tempt Taka into a little contact that wasn't casual, but he wouldn't push it beyond that no matter what his body was telling him.

"If I was into cuddling," Taka laughed, slipping an arm around Tasuki's shoulders. "Which, I am." He scooted closer and tentatively let his fingers relax around Tasuki's arm. "Better?" he asked, his voice slipping a little lower than he had previously been speaking.

Tasuki gazed up at Taka and all thoughts of watching the movie had faded into nothing. "Almost," he whispered, shifting so that he could place a tentative hand on Taka's lower back.

It wasn't playful teasing now. The moment had turned serious and close, and Taka was near enough that Tasuki could feel the warmth radiating from him. It was almost scary how intoxicating simply being this close to Taka was.

There was a light rustling noise and a warm breath on Tasuki's ear. "Now?" Taka had leaned in close to Tasuki, touching their heads together as he asked the question softly in his ear. A smile still colored his voice, but there was something a little tenser in his tone now.

Tasuki shivered as Taka's breath tickled his ear and slowly turned his head, giving him every chance to move away. All he could see were Taka's eyes, their breath mingling in the small space between them. "Close," he replied softly, scooting so that his side was lightly touching Taka's front. The hand on Taka's lower back gently nudged him closer, offering more contact if he wanted it.

Taka was obviously pleased, a smile slipping to his lips as he closed his eyes and moved closer. "Terry..." He reached over with his right hand and smoothed his fingers over Tasuki's arm and down to his hand. "Slowly."

Taka looked up into Tasuki's amber eyes and smiled, guiding the remote in Tasuki's hand to point at the TV and pressing the play button without looking away. "I fall fast, but I like to savor every step," he explained with a wink.

Tasuki laughed and shook his head, immediately falling into the playful idiot he'd been most of the night. His hand fell away from Taka's back to lay limply on the floor. "Sorry 'bout that, I really was just wantin' to cuddle with ya layin' your head on my shoulder. Kinda got carried away," he grinned sheepishly and put a safer distance between them.

"To prove I ain't just tryin' to get ya between the sheets," Tasuki said, sitting up and adjusting the pillows so that the bits of fluff lay side by side rather than on top of one another, "You c'n have your own space an' I promise not to invade. Bandit's honor," he settled back on his single pillow and turned his full attention back to the movie, silently cursing himself for letting that spark of desire rule his actions.

"Bandit? Is that supposed to be something you can swear on? Doesn't sound too convincing," Taka joked back, taking his proper seat, but letting their hands touch still. The movie had started and he quieted, casting an occasional glance to Tasuki and smiling.

Tasuki smirked and stuck his tongue out. "My bandits had honor, so yeah, it _is_ somethin' I can swear on." He scooted around and put his pillow down by Taka's feet then flopped onto it, his chin resting in his palm while he watched the movie. "There, this should make ya feel a little safer."

"Safer? I wasn't aware I was in danger." Taka grinned, throwing back the teasing.

Tasuki cocked a look over his shoulder at Taka, a slight grin on his lips. "Exactly why I needed to move down here, ne? Can't have ya bein' attacked like ya almost was earlier –wouldn't give too much credit to my sayin' that my bandits had honor." He rolled his eyes, a sarcastic smile on his lips.

"Alright, agreed. No one's to attack anyone, not while the other doesn't know," Taka smirked, picking up his hand and trailing his index finger over the back of Tasuki's calf. "At least until after the movie." He flashed a grin up to Tasuki then nodded to the screen. "Just watch the movie."

Tasuki laughed and did as he was told, but was slightly distracted by the light touch on the back of his calf. It was strangely calming, if he thought about it, that all pressure and half-formed expectations were suspended. Where before he was drawn tight as a bowstring, nervous and a little shy, now there was no need to worry.

Tasuki breathed a deep sigh, his attention drifting away from the film, and bunched the pillow between his arms, laying his head on it and staring at the television sideways. He'd seen the movie several times, and while it was hilarious and usually kept his attention, he couldn't help but float in and out of a light doze. Laughter from the movie would wake him and he'd grin or chuckle and then he'd drift again.

"-ke up sleeping beauty." Taka was whispering to him, his lips lightly brushing against the soft hair framing Tasuki's ear.

"Movie's over," Taka said as Tasuki's eyes floated open. He had crawled over to Tasuki, leaning on his elbows next to him, a lingering feeling of a hand in Tasuki's hair as he set straight a stray strand.

"Mm," Tasuki grumbled sleepily, "D'ya enjoy it?" He rolled over and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up and a little embarrassed that he'd fallen asleep in the first place. "Didn't mean to fall asleep on ya," he stretched and covered a yawn with the back of one hand. "Time izit?"

Taka glanced up. "According to your DVD player? Twelve, but it's been twelve for two hours now," he smiled down at Tasuki. "I really enjoyed it."

Taka leaned back and surveyed the room. "Where's another clock," he asked, getting up and stretching. "By the way, you're pretty cute when you're sleeping," he winked.

"Bedroom, alarm clock on the dresser by the door," Tasuki answered then frowned playfully up at Taka. "I ain't cute when I sleep. That was a nap. When I'm sleepin' I'm like a pizza delivered upside down; I'm all over the place." Tasuki sat up and stretched again; a little restored after his short nap. "Cute is for guys like you, anyway."

"Oh?" Taka laughed as he walked over to the door Tasuki indicated. "I'll keep that in mind." He poked his head in to the bedroom. "I guess you prefer sexy then?" Taka came back with a grin on his lips. "It's a quarter to one." He said as he strolled back. "You know, I happen to like when pizza gets all turned around and messed up. You get to pick the cheese off of the box. It tastes different when you eat it off cardboard." Taka sat down on the arm of the couch. "It's late, should I let you get to bed?"

Tasuki's eyebrows rose, "Sexy?" he laughed and shook his head. "Nah, sexy ain't exactly what I'd call it." Getting to his feet, Tasuki stretched again. "I suppose I should get some sleep. Sorry 'bout fallin' asleep on ya. I really wasn't gonna fall asleep but I kinda drifted off." He made no move toward the door; instead he tucked his hands into his pockets and grinned.

"What?" Taka laughed as he eyed Tasuki.

"Nothin'," Tasuki replied, his grin growing wider.

Taka's grin mirrored Tasuki's and grew wider as his did. "What?!"

Looking left and right as though to make sure that no one would catch him, Tasuki leaned forward and whispered so softly that there was no way Taka could hear him. When he leaned back again, his grin was nearly splitting his face.

Taka blinked and leaned in, straining to hear what Tasuki said. "What? Did you even say anything?"

Tasuki smirked, "Yeah, I said somethin' arright," he laughed and sidled closer to Taka. "Want me to say it again?"

Taka looked up to Tasuki and nodded. "Yeah. You definitely got my curiosity perked."

Tasuki's grin almost cracked as he tried to hold back a laugh, "Arright, you asked for it." He leaned in and spoke softly against Taka's ear, "I really hope you're ticklish, because I'm gonna tickle ya!" The words hadn't even passed his lips before his fingers dug in and skittered up and down Taka's sides.

"St –top Ahaha!" Taka jolted backwards, falling onto the couch behind him. Tears were already in his eyes by the time he had finished hiccuping out the command. Laughter-weak arms pushed against Tasuki's chest to no avail. A painful smile plastered itself to Taka's face.

Tasuki knelt over Taka, keeping his fingers moving at dizzying speeds over ticklish skin. "If ya yell out 'Uncle', I'll let ya go, but then I get to steal a chaste kiss, so make sure that ya really want me to stop before ya say it."

Tasuki would win either way. If Taka just kept laughing and fighting him off, then he got to have fun. If Taka asked him to stop, though, he would get to show that he could keep things innocent and playful instead of letting things move into passionate territory.

Taka convulsed, curling his legs up to protect his sides, but Tasuki had a good grip on him. "A-O- Hahaha -Kay... OK Uncle!! Stop! Stop!" He wiggled under Tasuki, pushing himself up with his feet on the arm of the couch. He hit at Tasuki, balling his fingers into fists in Tasuki's shirt. "I give up!"

Tasuki released Taka from the tickle attack and grinned down at him playfully. "Told ya I'd get ya to beg me," he snickered, bracing his hands on either side of Taka's head and simply looking down at him.

Taka calmed down from the attack, letting go one of his hands to wipe at his tears. "You're good," he admitted, with a playful sneer. "Now come here." Taka pulled Tasuki down to his lips by the collar, sliding his eyes closed. "Kiss me, Tasuki."

Tasuki took a breath and pressed a whisper-soft kiss to Taka's lips then pulled away. A thrill had gone down his spine, the type of feeling that preceded the loosening of his control. Desire hadn't been the point of this kiss, building trust was the point, but obviously he had made a grave mistake in thinking that he could share an innocent kiss with Taka and not be effected. It took a moment for him to realize that Taka had called him 'Tasuki' again. Perhaps pieces of his memory were coming back?

Taka sighed, a happy little sound, and quirked a little smile up at Tasuki. "What? No more?" he tugged a bit at Tasuki's collar, tilting his lips up towards Tasuki's.

"Taka, I-I dunno if..." Tasuki trailed off, eyeing the lips that were offered to him. _Just a kiss! Nothing else; keep your hands to yourself,_ he thought as he lowered his lips to Taka's in a firmer kiss, though still closed mouthed.

"Better." Taka smiled. "I'm not going to push you for more. I'd be accused of being a tease when I don't follow through." He gave Tasuki an apologetic smile and a shrug, playing with Tasuki's collar.

Tasuki sighed and settled himself on his knees beside the couch. "I wouldn't call you a tease. I've arready decided that no matter what we can't go further, so it's not a big deal," he murmured as he laid his head on Taka's belly.

"What?" Taka yelped, turning quickly on his side and searching Tasuki's face for a reason with concerned eyes. "Why?"

Tasuki looked up with a confused frown, "What do ya mean 'what'? Ya said to go slow, ne? I'm just makin' sure that more'n just my head knows it."

"Oh. Okay," Taka said with a nod and a sigh of relief. "I though I was getting dumped already." He got up to his knees and sat forward to meet Tasuki on the floor. "It means I get to look forward to seeing you tomorrow?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow and nosing Tasuki's temple.

Tasuki tipped his head to the side, eyes closing as he willed his control to hold strong and not weaken under Taka's innocent teasing. "Did ya think I meant that nothin' would ever happen between us? Sorry, but unless ya lose interest in me –which _could_ happen –then I expect things to progress like normal datin' relationships do."

Taka laughed, sitting up and stretching. "Was there supposed to be something abnormal to it?" He stood up and offered a hand to Tasuki on the ground. "Tomorrow, we can go somewhere and just hang out. Most of today I was on a roller coaster of are you or are you not gay."

Tasuki rolled his eyes but took Taka's hand and stood. "I'll just tattoo it on my forehead, next time, or maybe I should just grab your ass or pin ya to the wall an' kiss ya silly?" He snickered, tugging Taka closer.

Tasuki slid an arm around Taka's shoulders and hugged him, breathing in the familiar scent and realizing just who used to smell that way. Rasui... Gods, he could have held it together if not for that scent and the multiple memories of long nights spent in a passionate embrace with his Rasui. His grip tightened around Taka and he steeled himself against the desire that tried to break his control.

Taka's grip loosened and Tasuki's didn't. He re-squeezed Tasuki in a prolonged hug. "Terry?" he asked after Tasuki didn't let go a second time. "Are you ok?"

Tasuki released Taka quickly and stepped back, "Sorry," he answered and plastered a grin on his face. "You smell like Rasui –which kinda makes sense since... yeah, anyway, you c'n sleep on the couch or I can, which ever ya wanna do."

Taka eyed Tasuki for a moment. "I… I don't need a place to stay. I mean, if I'll see you tomorrow, I can stay at my place."

Tasuki nodded, "I was just sayin' that since it's late... but, yeah, I'll see ya tomorrow if ya wanna go home." He shoved his hands into his pockets again, stoutly keeping his smile pleasant and calm.

Taka gave Tasuki a sly smile. "I know you're not happy about it," he raised his eyebrow. "You don't have to pretend it's ok." Taka stepped in close to Tasuki. "It's nice to know you're disappointed that I'm not spending the night." Taka laughed and walked to the door. "See why I'm a tease sometimes?" he winked, raising a finger to the tip of his nose. "Have a good night, Terry. I'll come by tomorrow, give me a call when you're up."

Tasuki laughed softly and shook his head, "I'll call ya in the mornin', then." He walked over to the door, patted Taka's shoulder and then returned his hand to his pocket. "Sleep well, Taka-chan."

"I'll have warm dreams," Taka said, leaning in and gracing Tasuki with another soft kiss. "Thanks to you. Good night." Taka opened the door, stepped out in the hall and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

Tasuki heart thumped wildly but he waited several moments after the door closed before allowing himself to visibly react, and when he did he found himself sliding down the door. He panted, clutching his chest because he was sure his heart was about to beat right out of his body. He stared at the floor between his feet with wide eyes, surprised that he had had such a strong reaction to the simple idea of Taka having warm dreams because of him.

In all his life, Tasuki had only known of two people who had wanted him; the laws of slave and master bound one to him and the other had wanted him as a plaything for her brother. He really didn't know what if felt like to be honestly wanted for himself instead of because of his position or how he could serve someone else.

With much effort, Tasuki pulled himself together and stumbled off to bed. When he dreamed that night, he felt arms around him that soothed his usual nightmares and the faint scent of Taka's skin floated in his nose, adding to the comfort of the loving embrace.

00

Tasuki woke feeling much more relaxed than he could recall ever feeling. There had been no nightmares, no choking sadness as he watched everyone he had ever let close to him die. It was freeing, actually, not to wake up buried in remorse and have to claw his way into a somewhat normal frame of mind.

Tasuki flopped over on his belly and grabbed his pants from the floor beside the bed, not bothering to actually get up, and pulled his phone from the pocket. Flipping it open, he scrolled through his phonebook until he found Taka's number. A grin curved his lips as he hit send and waited for an answer on the other end.

It rang a few times before Taka's voice answered, "Hello?" He sounded rushed and flustered.

"Taka, this is Terry. Ya said to call ya this mornin'." Tasuki cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the sleepy rasp from his voice. He stretched and yawned then frowned. "Did I call at a bad time?"

"Terry, Hi!" there was a rustling noise from the other end. "NO, not a bad time. I was drying off when I heard the phone ring. I thought it was you, so I ran to get it," he explained. Another sifting noise and then, "Hold on for a second."

Background noise, a drawer opening and closing, the phone was picked up again. "Ok. So, good morning," Taka said cheerfully. "Have a good night?" his voice was light, but if a smirk could have tone to it, it was in that question.

"Oh, I didn't mean to get ya outta the shower," Tasuki flushed at the thought then firmly pushed it aside. "Good mornin'," he chuckled, "An' for your information, I slept real well. An' judgin' from what ya said before ya left, I c'n assume you did too."

Tasuki rolled over onto his back, staring up at the textured ceiling with a smirk. "I could ask for details, but I kinda get the feelin' that it might slip into teasin' territory."

Taka gave a short coy laugh. "I had a very good night, though I didn't sleep too much." His voice dropped down into a whisper. "You kept me up pretty late."

Tasuki's face flamed at the implications of that whisper and was really glad that Taka couldn't see his face. "Really, now," he purred into the line. "An' here I was thinkin' I'd help ya sleep when instead I kept ya awake. I'll hafta try harder next time."

Taka gave a little laugh at that. "I'll look forward to _that_." He shifted the phone and there was a _fwump_ noise as he plopped down on the bed. "Ahh, so, what about today? Anywhere you were thinking of going?"

Tasuki laughed softly and followed the subject change willingly; gods only knew what he might have said otherwise. "Actually I was thinkin' of goin' to the park. Supposed to be a few sakura trees that have bloomed a little early an' I wanted to go see before the festival. You up for that or do ya wanna do somethin' else?"

Tasuki sat up and slid off of the bed, going about getting himself ready for a shower and a date. Drawers creaked and he tossed a fresh set of boxers and a pair of socks onto the bed. He paused, though, before going to his closet; he needed to know where they were going before he picked something to wear.

"Park sounds nice. I love Sakura trees. I'll bring some lunch and we can stay for a while. Meet me there?

Tasuki grinned, "Yeah, 'bout half an hour?"

"Sure. See you there," Taka said and hung up.

Tasuki snapped his phone closed, tossed it on the bed and flung open his closet. A wide grin curved his lips as he pulled out a pair of comfortably broken-in jeans and a loose maroon cable-knit sweater. He gathered up his things and hurried to the bathroom.

Tasuki rushed through his shower, yanked his clothes on and hurriedly brushed his hair and teeth. Shaving took a minute, but he wasn't really one who had to shave often –though he had a little more stubble than usual.

He left the bathroom and hurried to the door; phone in his pocket and jacket over his arm as he rushed outside. Tasuki almost ran into Keisuke in his rush, but scooted around him. "Sorry, date. See ya!" he called when it was obvious Keisuke was going to delay him with questions.

Keisuke just shook his head and hitched his bag up on his shoulder.

00

The park was mostly empty when Tasuki got there, so it was easy to spot his date –though the fact that Taka was a sight to behold probably helped.

Tasuki ambled up, trying not to look as if he had run the entire way in his eagerness, and took in just how gorgeous Taka really was. Now that he had shed his work clothes, Taka was spectacular to see. The pressed white button-down shirt over a nice pair of jeans and the same fingertip-length jacket from before brought out how pretty he was. Tasuki had to clear his throat before he could speak, afraid to startle Taka with how rough his tone was. "Hey, Taka."

Taka turned a wide smile to Tasuki. "Terry, hey," he waved. His eyes scanned Tasuki up and down, "Wow, you look great." He reached out and touched the neckline of the sweater Tasuki wore. "Good color on you."

Tasuki grinned and captured Taka's hand then placed a soft kiss on the thin skin of his wrist. "Thanks, you look nice, too. Wanna wander around or just sit an' chat?" he asked, releasing Taka's hand and settling his own on Taka's hip lightly.

"Let's walk," Taka suggested, sliding his hand down Tasuki's arm and taking his hand in his own. "I brought lunch, and there's a nice spot on the other side of the park that has a bunch more trees in bloom."

Taka held up a lunch tower two boxes deep and wrapped in a red scarf. Then he turned Tasuki's hand so their arms linked around each other's and led them off.

Tasuki grinned and shook his head, "Arright, so ya gotta explain somethin' to me. Why can I talk to ya on the phone all teasin' an' it be fine, but if I put my hand on yer hip, ya get kinda skittery? I ain't complainin' about either thing, I'm just curious," he said, putting a tiny bit of distance between them so that Taka wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Tasuki pushed a strand of damp hair behind his ear and silently wished he had taken a few minutes to dry it better. If he had, though, Taka would have been waiting a little longer, so it was better to show up with wet hair instead of making Taka wait. "I ain't tryin' to be nosey, I'm just tryin' to understand you a little better."

Taka glanced at Tasuki out of the corner of his eye. "I'm skittery?" he asked, "I guess it's because I'm still a little new to the outed thing," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I've known for a while, but I only recently stopped hiding. Pretty much when my ex and I started going out. He encouraged me to." Taka smiled shyly down to the path. "So I've only been doing things like walking hand in hand with a guy in the open for about two years."

"Aah, that makes sense. I guess I didn't look at it that way. My last experience with... same sex relations was in Cairo 'bout three hundred years ago; it was accepted for a master and slave to have relations no matter what gender they are. So, I'm kinda outta the loop. You'll hafta forgive me," Tasuki said, a wry grin on his lips. "But if public affection bugs ya I'll keep my hands to myself," he said and let go of Taka's hand, putting them in his pockets just to make sure that he didn't grab hold of Taka out of habit.

Taka looked up to the sky and was silent for a moment, also putting his hands in his pockets. "Cairo," he repeated wistfully. "So... what was it like? I guess you were some kind of pharaoh? I mean, you had slaves and if you're immortal, they do that to you, right? Make you king?"

Tasuki cocked a strange look at Taka, almost as if to say 'are-ya-nuts'. "Uh, no," he answered, slowly. "Nobody but Rasui knew what I was an' he wasn't about to tell anyone. I had a couple a guys that I hired to help me figure out how to live in the desert an' find tombs. I bought Rasui because the slave trader said that he was young, strong, could read an' was obedient. That, an' I figured I'd be a better master than some a the other jerks that was tryin' to buy him." His voice lowered to an almost angry growl as he recalled the lustful looks a good deal of the crowd had directed at the pretty boy on the auction block.

"Anyway, I was gonna have him work with me for a few years an' then free him an' give him some money so's he wouldn't hafta worry 'bout nobody else ownin' him again. It didn't quite work out that way an' we got real close for awhile," Tasuki finished, swallowing down the sadness that welled up when he thought of his beautiful Rasui. He shook his head, "I'm sure ya didn't wanna hear 'bout that, so how's about we talk about you?"

Taka was intently watching Tasuki as he spoke, but he agreed with a nod. "Alright," he said, pushing up the sleeves of his jacket. "Compared to a millenium man, I can't be that interesting, but ok."

Taka took Tasuki's hand again. "First off, I'd like to get comfortable with who I am, so let me try," he smiled at Tasuki. "But, I don't know where to begin otherwise. I'm pretty normal –aside from the obvious. I was born in Okinawa, but I moved out to the main land pretty early, so I don't have an accent or anything special. I'm studying language in college. I got a gift for learning them and I want to do translation..." He stopped, chewing on his bottom lip and casting a worried look over to Tasuki. "God, I'm boring. Sorry."

Tasuki tightened his grip on Taka's hand, chuckling softly. "Taka-chan, you're not boring at all. Language is pretty interesting, actually. You wouldn't believe the changes in language in just four hundred years. Look at English; when I was learnin' it we hadda speak all proper an' stuffy, but that was the way it was done. Same with Chinese; _lots_ about that language is scarily different from what I grew up speakin'." He looked around at some of the tentatively blooming sakuras, a grin slipping over his lips. "What languages do ya know? You c'n practice with me if ya wanna."

A color tinted Taka's cheeks as he smiled. "I learned English in grammar school. French too. Freshman year I got to take an elementary Chinese course, but I'm not too good at it. I'm studying ancient languages this semester. Taking a few classes like that. Learning about the evolution of how different ones came about. It's an elective, but it's really interesting. Egyptian is really difficult, the speaking that is, I get the hieroglyphics easily, but a lot of my classmates have a hard time with the pronunciation because of Japanese." Taka beamed. "I got it down good though. There was a scroll we were translating and reading through last week and I got to read it through when we were done. The teacher really likes me because I stay after with him a lot, just talking about class stuff."

Taka grinned, chuckling to himself. "English is probably the most useful, so there are a bunch of courses on that, but... the ancient ones are really fun. Let's see…" Taka drew his hand up to his mouth, tapping his lip and thinking hard. "_If you really lived in Cairo, you would know what I just said._" Taka cast a sly grin to Tasuki as he put together, slowly, a sentence in the ancient language.

A test, then. Interesting. Tasuki stared at Taka for a moment, unblinking and blankly. "That was real weird soundin'," he said slowly, hoping to tease Taka a little bit before he switched into Egyptian as well. "_But some of your particles are a little off. The accent is a little harder to mimic since your first language is Japanese._"

Tasuki then switched to English, "I sort of prefer to speak in this language when in a formal situation, though the accent is stuffy and I sound like an idiot," he smirked, then swapped to Ancient Chinese. "**But ya said you was learnin' Ancient Chinese, too? I dunno if people actually speak it anymore since so much of it is so different now.**"

It was Taka's turn to blink in surprise. "You... you speak all of them so well! How… I mean, I guess… wow, the Chinese I hardly recognize. It must have… changed a lot..." he looked embarrassed, but he was laughing. "I guess after living and learning them while they were evolving, having someone talk to you in a modern version of what we thought it was like must sound ridiculous."

"Nah, I arready knew what the new versions sounded like so it ain't a big deal. When I was with my language sensei in college a year ago, though, I wanted to smack him cause he kept tellin' me I was sayin' things wrong. He was the kinda guy who figured that anybody younger-lookin' than thirty was an idiot."

Tasuki stared at Taka for a minute then pulled him underneath one of the trees. "You're still not sure I'm tellin' the truth, are ya?" He leaned back and took Taka's free hand into his own, looking down at their clasped hands silently for a minute. "I guess I c'n show ya somethin' that might help ya believe me, but... it might scare ya more'n anything, so I'm kinda leery of showin' ya."

Taka's eyes grew wide, staring at Tasuki with uncertainty. "Is this the part where you prove it's too good to be true and kill me?" he said it in only a half-joking way, his voice growing timid and his eyes darting to other people in the park. "Quietly under a cherry tree?"

Tasuki dropped Taka's hands and moved away from him. "I see," he said evenly and shoved his hands into his pockets before turning back around a good distance away. "No, Sukinami-san, I wouldn't hurt you."

Tasuki snorted and shook his head. "I was going to show you a kanji and possibly take you for a run, but I don't think that you'd believe that now. So, I'll just head back home and hope you find the kind of partner you were looking for in someone a little less frightening." He bowed formally then turned on his heel and stalked away.

"Wait, Terry," Taka called out to him. "Wait." He reached out to Tasuki's arm and touched him gently. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be frightened, but it… well. It's a little scary. My boyfriend is either raving psycho or an immortal cursed to walk the earth until he found me…I'm honestly not too sure which one I'd rather it be." He took a breath, looking at Tasuki with pleading eyes. "Just, don't go? I get the feeling that if I let you just walk away we'll both regret it." Taka held out his hand hopefully to Tasuki. "Please?"

Tasuki nodded politely, "I'm sure you see why I don't tell most people, and perhaps I told you too soon. I don't think I should touch you if you are afraid of me, though, and I sort of wish you had said something last night before I kissed you." He held himself completely stiff, but looked apologetically at Taka's outstretched hand.

Taka deflated, dropping his hand to his side and looking down to the ground. "I didn't want it to stop you from kissing me," Taka said in a small voice. "I'm not afraid of you. I just know this whole thing between us is too good to be true, and… well, I'm waiting for the punch line, so to speak."

Taka took a step backward. "Guess if it starts off in disaster, there's no hope for it, huh?" he tried smiling through the obvious hurt. "It would have been nice if we- I would have liked t-" Taka put a hand to his head and stopped himself. "Never mind."

"No, what were you saying?" Tasuki stepped forward, but relaxed his stance so that he didn't come off as threatening. "I'm interested in what you were saying. There isn't a punch line; I don't think it's a disaster of a start, but if I scare you then I need to know so I can... I don't know, figure out how to gain your trust, I guess." He lifted his hands and they hovered over Taka's shoulder, but fell away without touching him. "I can't touch you, no matter how much I want to, if you're afraid of me because I don't want to scare you even more."

Taka watched Tasuki's hands hover and retreat with an odd look on his face. He looked determined to make a decision, concentrating on some kind of inner debate. His eyes shifted to Tasuki's and suddenly, he grabbed him and pressed a kiss to Tasuki's lips. "I'd like it if we could work out," he said after releasing Tasuki's mouth.

On reflex, Tasuki's arms wrapped around Taka's hips and pulled him close, and he buried his face in Taka's neck. "Suzaku save me," he whispered, relaxing. "I just knew I'd screwed it up, that I scared you away. I won't say it again, I swear, I won't bring it up again."

Tasuki took another moment to calm down then slowly released Taka from the almost desperate embrace. "Sorry, I-I don't do that well in relationships most of the time so I'm kinda... rusty."

Taka smiled and shrugged at Tasuki. "It's not like I'm an expert, I've only had the one. Tell you the truth, I'm pretty curious and it's really interesting, but... I think we're supposed to save deep dark secrets for a little later." He smiled and let out a little laugh. "For starters...Lunch?" he held up the bundle again with shrug.

"Yeah," Tasuki nodded at Taka's question, an almost invisible smile on his lips. "Lunch sounds fine." He gestured for Taka to pick a spot to sit, still greatly unsure what would and would not be allowed now. Obviously talking about his past at all would be a largely unspoken of topic, and probably close contact for a good long while, which was fine now that he knew that Taka was afraid.

"Secrets later, all right," Tasuki repeated quietly, committing that to memory. For now, he would work on just being a friend and maybe some day Taka would trust him just a little bit. That idea gave him a tiny spark of hope for the future. All he had was time that stretched out into oblivion, he could spend it doing worse things than desperately working to gain the trust of someone who was supposed to be his One.

"In the mood for anywhere in particular?" Taka asked, breezing by the subject and switching topics easily. "As long as we don't go to where I work, I'm fine."

Taka took the lead and started walking toward the edge of the park, glancing back with a smile to make sure Tasuki was following him.

Tasuki smiled politely, shaking his head. "You said something about a tree you wanted to sit under earlier, but if you changed your mind then wherever you want to go instead is fine with me," he replied. He wasn't sure what was supposed to happen now; everything was so different from the teasing playfulness of the night before.

"What did you pack in that lunchbox, anyway?" Tasuki asked, looking for something to talk about. This was an entirely new situation for him. Friends he could do and going from friends to lovers he could understand, but how was he supposed to go back to friends after almost having been something more? Heaving a silent sigh, Tasuki decided to just ignore the fact that there had been a hint of a private relationship and just focused on being a friend. It was all he could do.

Taka's features softened and he tilted his head with a shrug. "Well, that spot's kind of... private… Romantic and all. Maybe we should save that for later, too." He fell in step with Tasuki and gave him a smile. "For now, the fountain? It's got a lot of people, and the birds hang out there. As for what's for lunch?" he looked into the bag and grinned. "Rice, Tamago, hotdog octopuses–pi? and seaweed salad." He closed up the bag again and beamed. "All hand made, thank you very much. We can buy drinks down at the fountain too."

Tasuki nodded, a little bit grateful that they wouldn't be in a romantic setting for lunch, but a little upset too. "The fountain sounds nice an' so does lunch," he grinned, a wry laugh falling from his lips. "I think it's octopi, but don't quote me on that."

Tasuki held out a hand indicating that Taka should lead the way then pushed both hands into his pockets, strolling along and enjoying the midmorning sunshine. If he had known that things were going to go the way they had, he might have asked Keisuke to come along to help keep things at least a little normal. _Next time... if Taka ever wants to go out again, that is._

They walked down a cherry tree-lined path full of women with strollers, children walking and laughing and artists selling pictures. It was a nice broad way, lots of people and lots of distraction to keep him not focused on whose hand _wasn't_ holding whose. Taka sighed a bit, looking up to the trees as he passed them, but said nothing until they got to the fountain. "That's a good one," he said, pointing over to a spot on a bench close by the water. It was one of the few benches that weren't otherwise occupied with new mothers and young kids.

Taka ran and grabbed it up, setting down his stuff and reserving their spot. "I'll go get drinks. What do you want?"

Tasuki reached around and tugged his wallet out of his back pocket, flipping through several bills before handing one over to Taka. "Um, there's a juice bar over there. If ya go there, would ya get me something peach?"

Folding up the wallet and putting it back in his pocket, Tasuki glanced over at the kids playing Frisbee with their dogs and the expectant mothers who were strolling towards the pond and dropping bread crumbs for the ducks. "Ya picked a real nice spot, Taka."

Taka hesitantly accepted the money, but folded the bill and shoved it in his pocket. He looked out, following Tasuki's gaze and nodded. "I really like this park. It's the biggest one we have and it's so close." He took a deep breath then smiled. "Peach; I'll be right back." He spun around and jogged to the juice bar.

Tasuki watched the children play while Taka was off getting drinks. He didn't want to sit down yet, too full of nervous energy to sit still, and just stood beside the bench. He was sorely tempted to watch Taka, but kept his gaze trained on the kids and dogs that ran around, though he could still see his once-date and now-friend from the corner of his eye.

A short while later, Taka came back with two drinks in his hand. He handed the light orange-y colored one to Tasuki and kept a red one for himself. "Anything interesting happen while I was away?" he asked, taking a sip from his cup

Tasuki sipped his drink, glancing over at Taka. "Nah, just a game of tag over there," he pointed to a group of laughing and running children, "and some dogs learnin' how to play Frisbee. Wanna sit down?" he asked, picking up the lunch box and gesturing for Taka to take a seat.

Taka nodded, taking the seat offered as well as the lunchbox, and popping open a lunch box and breaking a pair of chopsticks. He set the boxes carefully on the seat next to him and glanced up to Tasuki. "You're not going to sit down to eat?"

Tasuki took a seat on the opposite end of the bench, the lunchbox between them, and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, I was taught to... um, this looks real good, Taka," he said. He plucked the other set of chopsticks out of the box but didn't break them apart just yet. Sharing a homemade bento had several connotations around it, one of which implied feelings of something more than friendship.

Instead, Tasuki sipped his drink and looked out at the relaxed crowd. A small smile touched his lips briefly as he watched a woman coo at her baby, but it drifted away again. There had been a time that he hoped to have a child of his own, but he'd long since given up the idea. It was hard to think of having children when he knew that he would outlive them.

"Hey," Taka said to bring Tasuki's attention back. "If it looks so good, eat some." He pushed it further over to Tasuki's side, his chopsticks pointed at Tasuki and one eyes closed to look down them at him. "Or was that just lip service?"

Eyes wide and questioning, Tasuki returned his attention to Taka's face. "Hmm? Oh, right. Okay," he mumbled, snapping his chopsticks apart and looking into the box. He found a hotdog octopus and broke off one of the 'legs' before popping the piece into his mouth. "Very good, thanks for bringin' lunch, Taka."

Once Tasuki had taken the first bite, Taka dipped his own sticks in, scooping up a mouthful of rice. He ate his bite with a smile. "Mm, nice to have good clean food once in a while. I live off of such terrible things because I get lunch at the café." He dove back in and popped a hotdog in his mouth, picking up a bit of the omelet right after and nearly squeeing as he ate.

Tasuki grinned as he watched Taka eat; amused that someone other than Miaka could take such joy in eating. He kept his chopsticks in his hand, but didn't move to take another bite, too caught up in enjoying Taka's little noises and the cute happy faces he made while he ate.

"I don't cook often an' there's a bento shop not far from my place. I usually eat there." Tasuki grinned slyly, spilling the reason he didn't cook; "If'n Mi-chan were to smell food comin' from my apartment, I'd never get to eat. I swear that kid's got the nose of a blood hound when it comes to food."

Taka smiled at him, the tip of his chopsticks nestled in his mouth as he nodded. "I could cook for you if you wanted. I don't cook often either, but that's mostly because I work a lot, and school takes up the rest of my time, so cooking for myself is a bit of a waste. If I had someone else to cook for, I'd have a reason to do it for myself." He pulled his feet up onto the stone bench and sat cross-legged in his spot, holding the chopsticks over the box and scouting for his next choice.

Tasuki grinned, "Maybe that should be the other way around," he said, nipping a piece of omelet and putting it into his mouth. "I can cook for ya; I've got nothin' to do all day an' protectin' Mi-chan ain't that hard a job nowadays. You've got school, work an' all that goin' on, so it would be easier for me to cook for you, na?"

Maybe that wasn't a good idea. Tasuki already had no idea where he stood and maybe offering to cook would make Taka uncomfortable or make him think that Tasuki was trying to continue the romantic relationship that had been –had they broken things off? Instead of asking, Tasuki just waited to see what Taka would say. The answer might clue him in.

Taka nodded, thinking to himself for a second before taking another bite of rice. "I do have a lot going on, so yeah, you over at my place sounds good. Maybe one day next week."

Well, that sort of answered his question. "Sure, whenever you want," Tasuki replied, putting his chopsticks back in the box. He draped his arm over the back of the bench, watching the bubbling and spewing fountain and the kids who played in the shallow water.

"Ya know, maybe we can go bowlin' again sometime? I c'n bring Tetsuya an' Keisuke an' we can bowl teams. Ya said ya didn't know many people so I figure that ya might like meetin' a few good kids around your age." Tasuki kept his eyes on the fountain, staring at it almost dazedly.

Taka burst out laughing. "Kids?! Around-... oh… yeah…" He quieted down quickly, clearing his throat and rapidly shoving food in his mouth so he didn't have to speak. His gaze drifted along with Tasuki's, watching the children play and laugh.

Tasuki winced and got to his feet. "I'll be right back, gonna throw this away," he said quickly, gesturing to his empty cup. He didn't wait for Taka to reply he simply walked off towards a trashcan that just happened to be on the other side of the fountain.

Once there, Tasuki took a deep breath and tossed away his cup. He plunked down on the edge of the fountain for a moment, trying to decide what to do now. It was harder to watch his mouth now that Taka knew and every time he slipped, he noticed how Taka clamed up or changed the subject. With a sigh, he scrubbed his hands through his hair and leaned his elbows on his knees, trying to decide what he should do.

If he broke things off with Taka, that would be it. Tasuki didn't think that Taka would be able to stay friends with him. On the other hand, if he stayed and boxed away the part of his past that brought him to this point, it would be like ignoring part of himself. "Damnit," he growled.

TBC…


	8. Because of You

Stalking the Wolf

Stalking the Wolf

By: Yahnkehy

A/N: Okay, ladies and gents, I'm starting this chapter at the beginning of a little writing exercise known as MayFicWriMo (it's the same basic idea behind NaNoWriMo, but with fanfic instead of original stories) and it will not be posted until June. Hope and pray that everything flows well for me or else things might take a LONG time to get moving in the right direction. Note that the POV will change from just Tasuki's point of view as it has been since the beginning of this story and move into a more full 3rd person perspective. Also, you might note that the number of years has changed. Please see the end notes to get the full picture as to why.

Warnings: Language (naturally), skewing into canon,

Rating: PG / T

Chapter 8: Because of You

* * *

With a sigh, Tasuki stood from the stone seat on the fountain rim and straightened his shoulders. He had to do this right. Running away wasn't going to cut it with this problem, and he owed it to Taka to be honest.

"You're leaving, aren't you." Taka's voice sounded from right behind Tasuki. There was a note of resignation in his voice, which was cleverly covered up with a slight smile.

Tasuki's shoulders sagged a little bit and he turned, offering a sad smile of his own. "I don't wanna go, but maybe it's the right thing to do. I'm not used to watchin' what I say anymore an' you… well, you get upset when I mention… things. Why don't we just call it a bad idea an' leave it at that?"

Taka bowed his head, nodding, "I thought we went through this already." He looked up, hurt shining in his eyes. "So you're giving up? Just that simple?" Taka shook his head, a bitter laugh sounding in his throat. "I'm an idiot. Thought we actually could work through everything. Thought we had something worth making work for more than a day." He scoffed. "Guess not, huh?"

Tasuki winced and shook his head. "No, Taka, you ain't an idiot. I just... don't wanna make ya even more uncomfortable around me, ya know? If- I just... damnit. I dunno what else to do! Ya flinch when I mention anythin' related to my past an' it makes me feel like it's all just a bad idea." Tasuki cupped his forehead, sighing loudly. "I dunno what else to do in this kinda situation, so it's better if we just... don't."

Taka flopped his head to the side, the sarcastic expression still on his face. "I can't believe you're breaking up with me because I don't fully believe your story. Not even don't believe; I just think it's a little incredible and wrapping your head around a soul mate who's lived thousands of years for you is... never mind. If you want to break up over it, okay, but god, don't try and do it because you decided it was best for me." Taka shifted, crossing his arms and holding Tasuki's gaze with a challenging stare.

Tasuki frowned, a fang peeking out over his lower lip in irritation. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he growled, hands on his hips. "Ya say it like I'm tryin' to be your goddamned father or somethin'! It ain't that ya don't believe me, that I c'n handle, but you're afraid of me! What the hell kinda fucked up relationship would that be, huh? How would ya feel if I flinched when ya talked? Like a fuckin' monster, ne?!" He'd given up on being civil and was back to his old combative manner, leaned into Taka's personal space and growling angrily.

Taka responded with growing coldness, eyeing Tasuki with an angry sneer. "I never said I thought you were a monster, but I have no proof of what you're saying, and because of that, I have no proof if you're crazy or not! Sorry that I can't be friggin' perfect within the first day or two, but I think I have the right to be a little wary of a guy that I picked up who tells me this story with nothing to back it up." He paused and settled into a calmer mood as he finally got his point across. "Things would have changed when I got to know you better. I'd know if you were trustworthy enough to sleep next to, or maybe I'd even begin to believe the whole thing… but…"

Tasuki grit his teeth, pulling back on his anger. It was a very hard task, but he would do it. "Fine. You want proof? You wanna see if you c'n trust me? C'mere," he said, grabbing Taka's wrist and pulling him close. "I'll show ya." He turned and pulled Taka's arm over his shoulder, awkwardly hefting his boyfriend up onto his back. "Hold on t'me. I ain't done this in awhile, so I forget how fast I am."

"Hey, HEY!" Taka protested as he was pulled and tugged around. He wiggled uncomfortably out of control, his feet not on the ground. "Terry! Put me down you, crazy son of a-" Before he could finish his sentence, Tasuki took off.

Tasuki weaved between traffic, heading straight for his apartment. They were little more than a blur to the cars and pedestrians, just a black and red streak. Years of endurance training were the only thing that allowed Tasuki to make it to his apartment without dropping from exhaustion. His arms ached and his back was feeling as if he had been working all day, but he raced up the stairs in his apartment building and down the hall to his door.

There was almost a fine white mist that surrounded them when Tasuki stopped, but it was most likely dust that had been kicked up when he'd slid his boots sideways to stop abruptly. "How's that? Is that enough fuckin' proof?" he asked as he kicked open his door and strutted inside.

Taka was speechless, blinking and shaking. His hands were griping Tasuki's shirt to the point of his knuckles going white. He nodded, looking around the apartment uncertainly.

Tasuki sighed and moved to the couch, easing down with Taka still gripping his back. "I warned ya, Taka," he said quietly, trying to peel Taka's fingers out of his shirt so that he could turn. "I wasn't gonna go that fast, but... damnit, I-" he broke off with a softly muttered curse.

With Taka's fingers finally letting go of his shirt, Tasuki turned and cupped his face, trying to soothe the fear there. "I was tryin' to get your trust or at least prove that I wasn't a fuckin' nut case, an' I went an' scared ya more because I was pissed off," he said ruefully, rubbing Taka's cheek with his thumb. "Sorry that I lost my temper an' gave ya the whirlwind ride."

Taka blinked and looked around, his eyes settling on Tasuki's face. "Terry?" he questioned as if he hadn't already been there. He glanced around the apartment again, his brow knit down into a frown. "What just happened?"

Tasuki grinned a little sheepishly. "Well, ya remember I said that Mi-chan was a miko? Well, I'm one a her seishi. My gift from Suzaku was speed." He leaned back and rolled up his sleeve, focusing on the mark to make it twinkle and glow so that Taka could see it.

Taka's eyes grew wide and he stared at the mark, glancing up to Tasuki and back again in astonishment.

Tasuki grinned, "Yeah, guess I forgot to tell ya that part. Heh," he answered weakly. "You gonna be okay?" he asked, leaning down so that he could see Taka's face again.

Taka shook his head as if to clear away something. He blinked up at Tasuki and nodded. "I'll be ok… but... wow." He reached out with tentative fingers and hovered over the glowing mark.

Tasuki chuckled softly. "It ain't gonna burn ya. You c'n touch it, just be kinda gentle, my skin's sensitive there." He lifted his arm and allowed Taka's fingers to brush the glowing mark.

Taka's hand flinched back for a moment, but his fingers steadied and he ran them over the mark. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Wing," he said a little amused.

Tasuki grinned, a slight tingle walking down his arm with each pass of Taka's fingers. "Yeah, yoku," he said, and twitched his arm away. "Arright, enough teasin' me. Are we okay or... uh," he cleared his throat and tried again, rolling his sleeve back down. "Are ya still scared a me?"

"Still?" Taka looked up in surprise. "I think I'm more scared now than I was before. You have super powers!" Taka righted himself but didn't take his eyes away from the spot on Tasuki's arm. "But, I guess I wanted proof, so... ok. I believe you." His eyes left the covered mark and looked Tasuki in the face.

Tasuki sighed and shook his head, a rueful grin on his face. "I kinda figured that, heh. So! I guess I should let ya get goin' then, na?" He stood and shoved his hands into his pockets, backing up a few paces to give Taka enough room to go without feeling crowded.

Taka took a breath and glanced at the door. "Yeah… I guess..." But he didn't move. He just stood there nodding and looking as if he had something else to say.

Tasuki opened his mouth to ask Taka a question but the door burst open and Miaka bounced inside. "Tasuki! Tasuki! I actually got into Yotsubaidai! Yui did too! We passed!"

A brilliant red glow filled the room and when it faded, Tasuki, Taka and Miaka were nowhere in sight.

00

Taka's head hurt. His body was stiff and uncomfortable. He didn't remember drinking last night, but maybe that was the problem. Suddenly the whole thing made sense; a bad alcohol induced dream. No one was super powered, no glowing marks. He shifted, trying to easy the ache in his back and he discovered he wasn't alone. He had brought someone home?

"Huh?" he blinked against the bright sunlight that stung his eyes. He had slept outside? He was slowly aware of the sound of birds as he reached his hand up to shield his eyes from the glare. There was a shift under his head and he patted a sleepy hand over his pillow. Warm soft skin met his fingers. Two people?

"Anou, Tamahome-kun?" Chichiri cocked his head to the side, eyeing the sprawl of bodies curiously. "Tamahome-kun, why are you, Miaka, and Tasuki lying together that way no da?" He scratched his head, his mask showing confusion. "How did you find Tasuki anyway no da, and why is Miaka here?"

Taka looked up, arching his neck back to get a view of the man speaking to him. The sun was behind him, casting his body in silhouette, a strange thing stuck out of the man's forehead. Taka's eyebrows knit. "Who…" are you? Is Tamahome? The man knew Miaka at least. "Where am I?" he said, pulling a hand to his head. The ache was subsiding and his eyes were adjusting to the sun.

Terry was sprawled across his waist, red hair mussed and fanned out over Taka's lap. Miaka was his pillow, apparently. His breath caught in his throat. "Ahh, this isn't what it looks like," he said, flailing his hands in front of him. _Great, this guy was probably her brother or cousin or some equally angry male relation._

Chichiri's masked brows twisted in confusion. Something about Tamahome's energy was off... and, now that he thought about it, he was dressed similarly to the same style as Miaka, and Tasuki was too. "Could you explain how you got here, dressed like that no da?"

Chichiri moved around and poked Tasuki with the end of his staff. "I thought he was gone to some other part of the..." he paused, even more confused now, because he still felt Tasuki's ki at a great distance.

Tasuki pushed himself up onto one hand and rubbed his face. "Oh, mornin' Chiri," he said, leaning down and pushing Miaka's shoulder. "Oy, Mi-chan, time to-" He stopped and slowly turned his head to look at Chichiri. His face paled and he reached a shaking hand out towards the monk. "Chiri is that –is that really you?"

Miaka grumbled and rolled over, tucking into Tasuki's thigh.

Chichiri smiled happily, kneeling down and putting his hand in Tasuki's. "Hai, it's me na no- DA!" Chichiri yelped as Tasuki tugged him into a tight hug, squeezing him to the point that the monk feared that his spine would break. "Tasuki-kun, calm down no da! It's only been three years na no da!"

Tasuki shook his head, tightening one arm around Chichiri and reaching back at the same time to grab Taka's hand. "No, it's been much longer, ya crazy ol' monk!"

Taka was utterly confused. The strange talking man with even odder hair and Terry… or Tasuki, were having some kind of reunion that Terry felt he needed to also be part of. It felt… strange to say the least. "Um... could... someone tell me what in God's name is going on?" Taka asked with a scratch to the back of his neck with his free hand.

Tasuki's grin was nothing short of ecstatic. He released Chichiri from his grip, patted his cheek and then turned to Taka, grabbing his hands. "We're back! Chichiri's even here! Gods, I never knew I missed home so damn much!" He almost bounced he was so happy.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Um, we're back. Well, that book, ya know, from my coffee table? Well, it's a path to the past. It's..." he paused to calculate in his head. "Somewhere around 219 BC? I think that's right. Anyway, this is my home!"

Chichiri waved a hand in Tasuki's face, stalling his bouncy attitude a little bit. "Tasuki-kun, back? What do you mean no da? Are-" he broke off and pulled the mask from his face, staring wide eyed at Tasuki. "You came here from Miaka-chan's time?! Daa! Tasuki-kun! Why haven't you died yet no da?!"

Taka was overwhelmed. 219 BC, Tasuki's story, time travel, dying. He could do nothing but wibble in confusion. It was piecing together, but that seemed to make things worse. He was actually IN the past. Not dreaming.

His eyes darted to the trees, the dry sand, and the birds. Not Japan. This was something... "Terry...I… I wanna go home," Taka said, taking both of Tasuki's hands in his. "Please? I believe you, ok?" He touched Tasuki's cheek and nervously fiddled with the bright red hair. "The running was alright, but this is...I don't belong here."

Tasuki looked back and forth between Taka and Chichiri, seeking answers from one and giving sympathy to the other. "Taka, I can't control the book. I got no way a gettin' us back. The fact that Mi-chan's here has gotta mean that there's trouble brewin' an' they're gonna need us." Tasuki tried for a grin, but it fell short. "Sorry, Taka. I guess I was so happy to be home, that I didn't think that you was probably scared outta your mind."

Chichiri cleared his throat and turned his attention to Miaka, giving the other two at least a little privacy. "I'll take her to the river and wake her up no da. You two obviously need to talk." With that, he hefted Miaka into his arms and strode away.

Taka stepped toward Miaka. "Is it… ok to let him take her?" he asked, looking worried at Tasuki as he reached a hand out to the girl over Chichiri's back.

Tasuki nodded. "Yeah, he's arright with her. He's her seishi, too. That's Chichiri." He flopped back in the grass, scrubbing his hands over his face. "Shit. I was gonna let ya go home but Mi-chan bounced in an' the fuckin' book sucked us in." Tasuki sighed and then growled. "I'll get ya home, Taka. I'll see if'n Chiri can get with Taiitsukun an' send ya home."

Taka nodded, but looked down to the ground. "Just me?" he asked, suddenly feeling a terrible weight on his chest.

Them being here meant that Terry- Tasuki's story was true, which meant that his initial attraction to him and their spark, that feeling of closeness, was more than just hormones. It meant the end of Tasuki's curse and the finding of a soul mate. It felt like too much to handle alone and on top of that, Tasuki was going to leave him?

Tasuki sat up and stared at Taka levelly. "I've got a duty to Miaka. I've been branded as her protector, so if she's here to stop some serious evil shit from happenin' then I've gotta be here to protect her. I'll be protectin' you too. By sendin' ya home where ya belong." He stopped and got to his feet, brushing grass and flower petals from his pants leg.

"Besides, I dunno if I _can_ even go back with ya. This is my time period. I was born here, so I dunno if I'll get to go back," he finished, shrugging as if it were nothing, but his grin was sad. "It'll be arright, though, ya know?"

Taka reached out and wrapped Tasuki in an embrace. "T-...Tasuki...I'm sorry," he said, squeezing tighter. "I'm sorry I doubted you and sorry for… making you go through this."

So many life times and so many rejections; it must have been terrible. He suddenly felt the need to apologize for all his past reincarnations. Taka closed his eyes, cuddling into Tasuki's neck. All he wanted to do was hold him right now. "Maybe, we can help out here and then go back together."

Tasuki closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face, and hugged Taka tightly, breathing him in. "You ain't got nothin' to be sorry about, Taka. I'm pretty sure that if someone spouted off the same things to me that I did to ya, that I'd react the same way." He petted Taka's back, rubbing in soothing circles. "Yeah, we'll go back together," he murmured into Taka's ear. "Are ya sure ya wanna stay with me? I mean, stay an' help... with me?"

Taka pulled away enough so he could see Tasuki's face and he smiled through his frightened tears. "Yes," he said, touching his forehead to Tasuki's.

Tasuki smiled, cupping his hands around Taka's face. "Thanks, I-"

"Aww! Aren't they _cute_, Chichiri?!" Miaka cooed, peeking over the bushes at the hugging couple.

Chichiri nodded, "Hai na no da! Should we leave them alone for a little longer no da? I bet they're going to kiss soon!" he crowed though silently he wondered what was going on. _Wasn't Tamahome supposed to be with Miaka?_

Taka jumped at the sudden voices, ducking his head into Tasuki's shoulder again to hide the blush that instantly colored his face. "Miaka-san," Taka chirped as he finally gained his composure a bit. "Glad to see you're... well. Um...Chichiri?" Taka turned to face the strange monk. "Nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand, but staring at the bangs that shot up from the man's forehead.

Tasuki flinched and his head snapped around, glaring at the idiots that had interrupted his moment with Taka. He had almost felt like they had been getting somewhere that wouldn't end in tears for a change. "Humph, I see the two of ya still got bad timin'."

Miaka waved happily at Taka and bounced over to hug Tasuki. "You'd think we didn't love you if we didn't tease you."

Chichiri looked at Taka's hand before recalling that Miaka had done something similar when they had first met –well, when things had calmed down. He grasped Taka's hand and smiled wide. "Nice to meet you again, Taka-san no da. Miaka tells me that you're dating Tasuki." He glanced at his furiously blushing friend and grinned wider. "How could you have such bad taste no da?"

"Arright, that's it! Monk or not, yer ass is toast! First ya break into a guy gettin' sweet with his boyfriend an' then ya insult me. Yup, monk-boy, yer gettin' flamed!" Tasuki growled and tugged the tessen out from under his shirt and leveled it at Chichiri.

The monk let out a loud "Da!" then changed into his chibi form and hid behind Miaka.

Taka tilted a warm smile to Chichiri. He was about to protest the little joke, but Tasuki butted in. Taka shook his head, but he was smiling. He watched them play out the act as if they had done it countless times before, which was probably the case. He felt a bit like an outsider, but Chichiri's presence was welcoming, so the feeling was quickly wearing off. "Ok, ok." Taka stepped in as if he was part of their routine. "Enough threats, T-Tasuki." He had to get used to calling him that. It was his real name after all. "I don't know about any one else, but I feel like I haven't eaten in days."

Miaka instantly perked up, leaping at Taka's arm and hugging him tightly. "Oh! You speak my language!" She turned her head to stare at Chichiri, a wide smile on her lips. "Where's the nearest inn?! I'm STARVING! I skipped second lunch today!"

Tasuki sweatdropped and then peeled Miaka off of Taka's arm. "Uh, Taka, food in any form is a big no-no around Mi-chan. If ya ain't careful, she'll try an' eat you."

Taka nodded to Tasuki and pat Miaka on the head. "We'll get something soon," he assured her.

Chichiri waved his kasa at the trio, shaking his head at Tasuki's subtle show of possession over Taka. "We'll go by transport spell no da! There's an inn in the next town-"

"What?!" Tasuki burst out, frowning harshly at Chichiri. "You never offer to go by spell! No fair! Just cause I bring a cute guy home, don't mean that you c'n go tryin' to be all 'super-cool monk'!"

It was Taka's turn to sweat drop. "Transport spell?" he interrupted the two.

Chichiri waved them over. "Hai! I do magic no da. We'll hop into my hat and pop out where we want to go no da."

Tasuki snorted. "Yeah, most likely in a tree or on top of a damn house or somethin'."

Taka smiled politely, but his nerves were shot. Magic? Of course; why not? He figured it'd be better to not question anything further until he got a night of rest. After that, they could magic, fly, time travel all they wanted. Maybe it would make more sense. Taka walked over to the monk who was displaying a straw hat. "Ok… so… just hop?"

Chichiri smiled wide and set the hat on the ground. "Here, I'll have Miaka show you no da. Don't worry, I've gotten better at landings no da –no matter what Tasuki might have you believe."

Miaka skipped over to Chichiri, plugged her nose as if she were going diving, and hopped into the hat, vanishing in an instant.

Chichiri smiled and motioned for Taka to join her. "See? Easy no da!"

"I still say it's a buncha crap. Transport spells make me _twitch_!" Tasuki barked and crossed his arms over his chest.

Taka was stunned. She just disappeared. Disappeared! He cast a worried look up to Chichiri. Only the smile answered him and it made him feel even less secure. His eyes flicked up to the rooster tail of bangs and back down to the hat. He might as well face it. He was about to be sucked into a vortex of doom by a crazy fashion victim and a two-thousand-year-old undead guy. Wonderful. Taka stood up, closed his eyes and extended his leg out over the hat. With a little jump, he slipped down into the blackness.

Tasuki followed shortly after, grumbling and unhappy, but not wanting to let Taka get too far out of his sight. Times were dangerous and he couldn't lose Taka like he had lost Rasui.

Chichiri followed and several moments later, the hat dumped the entire group out in front of a small inn, which looked as if it hadn't had a customer in several months.

Tasuki got to his feet, immediately moving to help Taka up. "Ya okay?" he asked, leaning a hand down to help Miaka, but not taking his eyes off of Taka.

Taka rubbed his head. "Yeah. Ok." He was admittedly NOT ok, but it had nothing to do with landing on his head. The transport spell had worked. Taka didn't know what he was expecting, but whatever it was couldn't have prepared him. The darkness only lasted a second, but it was scarier than waking up in a different world in a different time. Taka brushed off his knees and stood up, looking questionable at the inn. "Is it open?"

Chichiri nodded, though his smile was a little bleak. "Hai, but things haven't been going well no da. Something has been killing the livestock and the land. Not many people have money to stay at an inn anymore no da."

Tasuki's eyes narrowed and he frowned irritably. "Yeah, I kinda remember that. It only lasted for a little while an' then things went back to normal. Heh, I guess that means that whatever we're gonna do here is gonna work, ne?"

Miaka ignored the talk and went right up the steps and into the building. Food had been mentioned and her stomach wasn't going to let her rest until she got some.

Taka stood staring at Chichiri, Tasuki and everything around him. It looked like just an elaborate stage set and it was tough to get his mind to comprehend the reality of it. He watched Miaka bravely step up to the inn and disappear inside. "Um…" he pointed at the door. "Let's just go in and… what do you do? Rent a room? Does it really work that way?"

Tasuki snickered and shook his head. "What else would ya do at an inn? Where do ya think the big hotels in our era got the idea to have a restaurant _and_ rooms?" He bounced up the steps and pushed the door open. "Well, ya gonna stand there or are ya gonna come in?" he asked.

Chichiri chuckled softly at Tasuki. _While he is still the goofy kid from before, he's a little more matured no da. Before, he might have poked fun at Tamahome or teased him because he didn't know._ "Tasuki-kun, please tell me that you still have mon from this era or else we might have to see about sharing rooms no da."

Taka frowned and walked past Tasuki with his arms crossed, but stepped up into the inn and looked for Miaka.

Miaka was seated at a table inside, a chopstick in each hand and a hungry look on her face. "Taka-kun!" she called happily, waving a chopstick at him. "Come over here and sit down!"

Tasuki grinned sheepishly and shook his head. "Sorry, Chiri, all I have is yen. I ain't used mon in a couple thousand years, ya know?"

Chichiri sighed and shook his head. "Then you should hurry and get in there before Miaka spends all of our money in food, no da."

Tasuki nodded and hurried inside, Chichiri close on his heels. "Mi-chan, please tell me ya didn't order yet?"

Miaka shook her head and pointed at the maid who was on her way over. "Not yet, so hurry up!"

Taka took a seat next to Miaka, awkwardly sitting at the table with nothing in front of him to busy his hands. All three of them seemed so comfortable with each other that it felt a little like he was the third, well, fourth wheel. He stared down at his empty table.

Tasuki took a seat at Taka's side, putting his boyfriend between himself and Miaka, with Chichiri to his left. "We're goin' easy, Mi-chan, so ya can't order everything on the menu, ya hear?"

Miaka pouted and rested her elbows on the table, slumping. "At least tell me that we'll get some food while we travel tomorrow? Like, roasted rabbit or maybe a couple of really juicy... uhm... what were those bird things?"

"Pheasant, no da," Chichiri replied and motioned the maid over to his side. "Please four bowls of your stew and some tea, no da?"

Tasuki scrunched his nose at the mention of tea, but kept his mouth shut. Chichiri was paying for the meal so he wouldn't argue. "So, ya said we'd hafta double up for rooms tonight, ne? Want me to stay with Taka or Mi-chan?" he asked. He wasn't quite comfortable with the idea of Taka and Miaka sharing a room together. Especially since they used to be lovers in another life.

Taka raised his head at the mention of room arrangements. "I... I'll be staying with you, right Tasuki?" One thing he didn't want was to be boarded up in a strange place without Tasuki next to him, not to mention the uncomfortable past between him and Miaka. Even if he had no sexual feelings towards women, it still wouldn't sit with him right, not when his boyfriend would be in the next room.

Tasuki looked over at Chichiri and then back to Taka before he nodded. "Yeah, Taka, Chiri won't mind stayin' with Mi-chan, right?"

Chichiri looked at the couple and then nodded. "I have no problem with it no da. Miaka-sama and I will be all right sharing a room."

Miaka shrugged, not caring either way. "Fine by me as long as I get some food into my stomach."

A hint of a smile graced Taka's lips. "I'm actually hungry, too." He could feel himself relaxing. Maybe their time here wouldn't be so bad.

Tasuki settled a hand on Taka's shoulder briefly and then stood when the maid carried over a heavy tray with their order. Four loaves of thick crusty bread and a hearty stew as well as four cups and a tankard of water were set down, with Tasuki's help, and Chichiri paid the woman for their meal.

Tasuki took his seat and settled his bowl in front of him, though he didn't bother to start eating yet.

Miaka was already half finished with her own bowl and was sopping up the broth with the bread. "Fiff iff goof," she said around a mouthful of food and then gestured at Tasuki's bowl when she noticed he wasn't eating. "Not hungry?"

Tasuki blinked at her and shook his head. "Nah, just thinkin'. Why, ya want mine, too?"

Chichiri frowned and put a hand on Tasuki's shoulder. "I don't think that she should eat yours too, no da. You should eat. You'll need your strength tomorrow."

Taka tilted his head at Chichiri. "Tomorrow? What's going on tomorrow?" Taka saw Miaka eyeing his bowl out of the corner of his eye and he inched closer to Tasuki, cupping his arm around his food protectively. How a girl could have such an appetite was unbelievable.

Chichiri smiled at Taka's protective gesture and shook his head. "We're going to be walking toward Mt. Taikyoku tomorrow no da. It's a little over three leagues away, so we might be traveling a long time no da. We might not find another inn for awhile, so it's best to rest and eat up when we can."

Tasuki blinked and looked at Chichiri. "Three _leagues_? Where the hell are we?"

Chichiri scratched his cheek with one finger, a sheepish grin on his masked face. "On the southern most point of Konan, no da. Taikyoku is near the center of the four kingdoms, so it might take awhile. But, we can stop at the palace and see Emperor Boushin and rest there, but that will still take us at least four days of walking no da."

Tasuki groaned and sat back in his chair, his head hanging back and staring up at the ceiling moodily. "Shit," he growled. "At least tell me ya have packs with ya or that ya ain't against usin' that damn transport spell or are we stuck walkin' the whole way there?"

Chichiri shook his head. "I've got our packs in my kasa, but I'm still terrible at landings no da. One person would be fine, but when I take passengers I always land us in the wrong place no da."

Taka's jaw was hanging as he listened. Walking for several leagues? How long was a league? He didn't know, but it sure sounded like a lot of walking, and this place was pretty warm even though it was night. He made a face. Four days? He hoped all the training paid off or he was going to die before they got to this palace.

He stooped over and sipped at the stew, quickly eating his portion as he dipped the bread in the bowl. The stew was actually extremely good. Everything tasted fresher than Taka had ever experienced and his little distance problem seemed to melt away in the delightful steam. The tea was the same way. The only thing that left him wanting was the water. It didn't look quite so clear and he hesitated to drink it, sniffing at his cup with a frown.

As soon as Tasuki's attention turned to Chichiri, Miaka snatched his bowl of stew and traded it for her empty one and then hurried to gulp it down before he could notice.

"At least we c'n get horses once we get to Eiyou," Tasuki said and slouched over his bowl. He blinked down at the licked clean bowl and sighed. Instead of getting stew, he was left with a loaf of bread. Not quite as much as he was used to, but he had lived on less before.

"Hai," Chichiri agreed as he finished his bowl of stew and stood. "I'll go and get us a couple of rooms no da. And Tasuki, next time keep a closer eye on your food."

Miaka looked up from licking the empty bowl with an embarrassed blush. "Gomen ne, Tasuki," she said quietly and then went back to licking the bowl clean.

Taka looked down at his bowl. It wasn't much, but at least it wasn't licked clean. He slid it over to Tasuki with a smile. "You can finish what's in there," he offered. "I think I should be going to bed early if we have an f-ton of walking to do tomorrow." He got up and followed Chichiri to the desk.

Tasuki grinned and patted Taka's arm. "Thanks," he said and then turned to eat what little was left.

Miaka watched Taka and Chichiri walk off, a bemused expression on her face. "Do you think that Tamahome was that way, too?" she asked, turning her attention to Tasuki.

Tasuki choked on the mouthful of bread and stew, his eyes watering as he fought not to drown. "What?" he croaked, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "He was in love with ya, baka! How the hell would he a been gay? You got somethin' under that skirt that wasn't there when I was changin' yer nappies?"

Miaka stuck her tongue out at him and propped her elbows on the table. "No, I was just thinking that if his incarnation was supposed to be your one, then... maybe he and I weren't supposed to be together?"

Tasuki stared at her as if she were insane and stood. "Yer off yer fuckin' cart. C'mon, let's go find Taka an' Chiri." He was no longer in the mood to eat and simply left the nearly finished food on the table. He dragged Miaka away when she made a move to pounce his leftovers.

Chichiri stood at the desk, arguing prices down from twice the normal rate. "I'm only paying you two silver for these rooms a piece no da. That's all they are worth. If you want paying customers, then you'll accept the price I'm offering no da."

TBC…

* * *

**End Notes:** Well, this is part of a larger update, which will be taking place later on next week. I'm starting Tasuki's backstory; from when he left China, his trip to Germany, Egypt, France, the Americas, Brazil, and several other countries. Also, there is a major shift in time as I've discovered that "Ancient China" usually refers to 219BC. So, I'm sure you've noticed that Taka said something about "thousands of years" and Tasuki agreed on the number later in the chapter.

The Backstory will be entitled "The Longest Road" and will be an insert slash prologue to this story. I do apologize for starting the story in the middle and then going back and adding the preceding events to the story, but as I said before: I was unaware of what "Ancient China" consisted of year wise and now that I do I will fix that glaring error.

Thank you all for reading.


End file.
